My Cousin, My Enemy
by Usagi Usako Chiba
Summary: Darien and Ann are best friends. Serena, Ann and Beryl’s cousin, gets along well with Beryl but is not fond of Ann. Ann has been in love with Darien for ages but he's fallen in love with her cousin Serena, and when Serena becomes pregnant with Darien’s ch
1. Chapter 1

My Cousin, My Enemy  
By MoonlightSonata87 and usagiusakochiba  
We do NOT own Sailor moon but it be nice if we did!

Darien and Ann are best friends. Serena, Ann and Beryls cousin, gets along well with Beryl but is not fond of Ann. Ann has been in love with Darien for ages but he's fallen in love with her cousin Serena, and when Serena becomes pregnant with Dariens child Ann will stop at nothing to get in the way of happiness.

Stepping off the train Serena checked that she had both her bags before picking them up, and walked outside onto the platform, her blonde hair bounced with every step as she approached the platform looking for a bench to sit on while she waited for her cousin to pick her up.

A large oak tree shaded a small bench where she decided to relax and look around; it was a beautiful hot day out making her mood all the more serene. I wonder where Beryl is" she thought pulling out a book to read while she waited.  
About 5 minutes later a young man came running, he was late and Beryl was going to kill him.

"I hope I can find the right girl Darien thought as he scanned the area looking for a blonde with blue eyes. After a short scan of the platform he found her perched under the tree reading, seemingly oblivious to his presence.

"You must be Serena, Beryl has told me so much about you a masculine voice said making Serena jump and turn towards the source. The man who had just addressed her had dark hair, was tall, with broad shoulders that were well accented by the school uniform he wore which consisted of a white shirt, black tie, and nice gray slacks. Serena blushed slightly noting that his disheveled appearance made him all the more appealing, especially since his ebony hair was tossled lightly and just barely touched his eyebrows that hovered over his dark blue eyes.

"My names Darien, Beryl send me to come and pick you up." he told her while straightening his loosened tie and buttoning the top two buttons of the shirt which had come undone. Though he attempted to appear innocent to her he couldnt help but survey her body being careful to note each feature he found attractive. Wow shes much prettier then Beryl and Ann let on. He smirked to himself.

"Darien your Ann's friend, Andrews brother right?" Serena asked as she picked up her bags and followed him to the waiting SUV.

"Yeah thats me┘ here let me take those for you. Darien offered with a grin and put the bags in the back before opening the car door for her.  
As he began to expertly guide the vehicle out of the train station and towards her new home she looked out the window at the passing scenery, the scenery wasnt particularly interesting to her compared to the man sitting close by. Wow! Hes gorgeous┘ how could Beryl not tell me that small fact about him?  
"So Serena since your starting school tomorrow how about I give you a ride and show you around?" Darien spoke softly as they pulled in to a driveway.

"Let me guess beryl put you up to it?" Serena asked as she turned to look at him inquisitively.

"Yes she did ask me to show you around but its no problem, really, I drive Ann everyday and besides I would really like to get to know you" Darien told her as he exited the car and grabbed her bags carrying them up to the house for her.

"Id like that" Serena said and opened the large oak door so he could carry in her bags.

"Good." He struggled to get the multiple bags through the door and let out a breath as he set them at the base of the stairs to the left of the door. "I'llput these in your room while you catch up with your cousins. He flashed a dashing smile then hauled the bags up the stairs.

"Serena? Is that you?"Beryl asked appearing in the living room doorway. "Hey! He found you just fine then." The tall brunette walked over to her petite blonde counterpart and embraced her in a large hug. "Glad you made it."

"Me too" Serena smiled wholeheartedly and glanced at the top of the stairs.

"I know pretty great huh?"Beryl smirked then wrapped her arm around Serena then lead her into the living room where their cousin Ann was flipping through the channels on the T.V.

'Nothing on! Can you believe it? Three hundred channels, nothing!"

"Hi Ann." Serena greeted her cousin.

"Hey" Ann waved a hand not bothering to turn."Way to make it here."

'Thanks┘ so┘ Darien offered to give me a tour of the school before I jump into the shark tank."

"He's brilliant. What a good idea" Beryl smiled seeing the excitement in her cousin's eyes.

"I'll go too then" Ann stood and turned, her brown eyes fixing on Serena's blue ones, challenging her.

"Okay┘"

"Alright, I have the bags up there┘ ready to go look at the prison?" Darien laughed as he entered the living room.

"Yep, we're ready!" Ann chimed happily and rushed over to Darien's side latching onto his left arm and pulling him into the entryway while looking back at Serena.

"Hold on there speedy." Darien paused and looked at Serena"Come on" His smile pulled her to him and he offered his arm to her. "Okay, now we can go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, that's all I have to show you really, not much to see."Darien sighed, placed his hands in his pockets then eyed the girl who seemed to be in awe over the size of the school. "Hey! Why don't we all go to dinner?"

"What about Beryl?" Serena asked. "I'm sure she'd like to go"

"She's on a date tonight." Ann snipped then looked between Darien and Serena. A slight redness crept into her face as she noticed Darien's starry-eyed look, a look she wanted him to have around her. "I don't feel up to going." She sighed hoping to deter the two.

"That"s too bad┘ I can drop you off then Serena and I can go." Darien shrugged then frowned when Ann practically jumped into the air before saying she felt better and wanted to go. "Then it's settled, we'll all go to dinner?"

"Yup!" Serena bubbled then began to skip back to the car.

"Hmph, childish." Ann growled.

"Lighten up Ann." Darien smiled then followed after the bouncing blonde. He playfully raced her to the car and opened her door for her then waited for Ann to saunter up."You sure you're feeling okay Ann?"

"I'm fine."Her tone was less than convincing but Darien didn't pick up on it simply because he wanted to talk to Serena more.

"So, where to?" He asked as he slipped behind the steering wheel and looked at the two cousins.

"Let's go to Thai." Ann proposed innocently, she knew Serena hated Thai food but wouldn't object if he agreed.

"Hmm" what do you want Serena?"

"I'd rather go to Chinese or good old fashioned American."

"Which one Ann?"

"Chinese I guess" The brunette sighed then lightly kicked the back of Serena's seat wishing it was her head rather than the tanned leather.

"Chinese it is then.' Darien nodded and began to drive to his favorite Chinese restaurant.

"This place looks awesome!" Serena exclaimed as the large pagoda-like building came into view.

"It is." The group exited the car and entered the restaurant where an Asian woman politely seated them in a booth. Serena sat down first allowing Ann to quickly box her in so Darien couldn't sit next to her and was forced to slide in across from them. ⌠So, Serena, are you excited to start school here?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she's super excited." Ann rolled her eyes answering for her cousin.

"I wasn't asking you Ann."

"Actually I am a little excited you know that tingly feeling you get when you get a new job or walk into a brand new building"

"Not really" I don't get that kind of feeling going to new places"

"So! Serena?" Ann laughed nervously. ⌠Are you still dating that one guy.. oh what was his name?"

"Melvin?"

"Yeah! Melvin you still dating him?"

"I don't know as though you could say we ever dated┘ he was too much of a nerd"

"Darien's a huge nerd! Aren't you?"

"I'm not too bad." He smiled a small smile.

"Yeah true true well with all the girls how could you be?"

"Oh? A ladies man huh?" Serena mused at the obviousness of that phrase.

"No I'm"

"He's terrible! Every week it's someone new. I swear I don't know how many girls have been in and out of his bed but"

"Ann! You're exaggerating I don't need my new housemate thinking she has to deal with a parade of women in and out of the house."

"Well, she does."Ann sulked and avoided his angry eyes. "I'm going to go freshen up" you know what I like." She smiled at Darien then stood. "Care to go with me Serena?"

"No.' She said flatly then grabbed the teapot the waitress brought.

"Fine" I'll be right back" The two watched as she walked away then turned to each other locking eyes.

"Is it just me or does she seem viciously jealous?" Serena asked.

"She's viciously jealous" but really, I don't blame her, she was a lot to be jealous about." He smiled as Serena blushed, the pinkness making her blue eyes all the more blue.

"Hellooo." An unfamiliar male voice grabbed Serena's attention as she looked up to see a white-haired boy with gray eyes looking at her.

"Hi"

"Who's this Darien? We've never met." The boy sat down next to Serena and offered his hand. "My name's Diamond┘ you are?"

"Uh┘ Serena"

"Serena? What a beautiful name to go with a gorgeous woman."

"Thank you?"

"Welcome,are you new?" He asked scooting a little closer to the girl making Darien clench his jaw tightly.

"I'm' uh"

"She's my girlfriend from out of state. She just moved in with me." Darien offered casually hiding the malice in his voice. Serena's eyes went wide. She'd just met this man and already he was claiming her as his girlfriend.

'Oh I didn't realize that" Diamond scooted away from Serena quickly.

"Yeah, we've been together for a while How long do you think dumpling?" Darien asked her sweetly.

"Um┘ I'm not sure"

"See, it's been so long we've lost track."

"Oh" well, you know┘ I've got to go meet the guys so┘ okay. Nice to meet you Serena, Darien." Diamond nodded nervously then rushed to another table.

"What┘"

"You don't want to get involved with a creep like him." Darien eyed Diamond until he was out of sight. ⌠I just did you a favor."

"Did you really? Or did you do yourself a favor?"

"Would you hate me if I said a little of both?"

''Not really.'' She blushed and stirred her tea.  
''Well then'' I guess, since you're my girlfriend now we have to been seen dating''

''Wh''

''Well, I mean, I can't just say that, news travels fast around here so┘ we have to be seen together on at least a few dates.''

''Okay.'' She smiled at how smoothly he'd managed to rope her into this situation.

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.'' She nodded then spotted Ann on her way back to the table.''Ann's going to kill me''.

⌠She will not. You let me deal with her okay''

''Okay''


	2. Ode to a date

My Cousin, My Enemy

My Cousin, My Enemy

By MoonlightSonata87 and usagiusakochiba

We do NOT own Sailor moon but it be nice if we did!

AN: Dont worry Guys Beryl is Nice in this fic!

Ode to a Date

The next morning found Ann storming down the stairs angry at the world. " What's up your butt?" Beryl asked as she

walked over to the table and placed a plate of food in front of her.

" Nothing" Ann snapped and poured herself a cup of apple juice then started to eat her breakfast.

" Is Serena up yet?" Beryl called from the kitchen as she made a plate of food for Serena and brought it to the table.

" How should I know" Ann replied angrily. That little brat thinks she can steal my boyfriend she has another thing

coming, I mean she sonly been here for a day and Darien's already falling all over her and this is coming from a guy

who never dates. She thought bitterly.

" Good morning Ann " Darien said as he walked in to the dinning room and took a seat at the table.

" Good Morning Darien" she said back and eyed him. I don't understand what he sees in her.

" So where is Serena?" he asked as he leaned over to steel a piece of bacon from her plate.

" I'm right here" Serena said coming into the room dressed in her school uniform and her hair up in a messy bun.

" I hope I look all right the skirt seems a little short" she told the two as she walked towards the table and placed her

book bag down then grabbed the juice.

" I think you look beautiful " Darien told her, stood up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I am going to be sick Ann thought and got up. " Well I am going to go and do my hair before we leave " She told the

two and left before she had to watch anymore. Darien will be mine! She thought before walking into the bathroom.

" Are you nervous about your first day?" Darien asked as he took a seat beside his new girlfriend.

" A little but since I will have you and, well maybe Ann, it shouldn't be so bad right?" Her tone was sweet making Darien

adore her more.

" That's right because once we go there everyone will have herd the news your my girlfriend, which will be shocking to

them since I never usually date" he replied.

"So your not a ladies man?" Serena asked and looked up from her food.

" Nope I'm not, don't believe everything Ann says, she's just jealous because I have finally taken interested in a girl

whose not my best friend " He winked. " Besides once we get to school we get to show off how we are a couple so we

might as well get used to doing this" he told her and leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips which Ann saw

making her see red.

She is so not sitting in the front seat. I am not going to watch those two Ann thought and grabbed her bags. " Lets go

guys or we are going to be late " she called and hurried to the car so she could beat Serena to the front seat.

"Oh, the queen speaks." Darien smirked then looked over at Beryl who was standing in the kitchen slack jawed.

"What?"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing." Beryl looked away then smiled to herself.

"That's what I thought; come on dumpling, let's get a move on."

"Okay." Serena giggled then followed him to the car where he eyed Ann who had belted herself into the passenger seat.

"Looks like I'm getting you into the back seat." Darien laughed and opened the door for Serena.

"Will you shut up! It's like you're the king of corny!" Ann shouted angrily.

"You're a brat." He replied shutting the door which prompted Ann to turn and glare at her cousin.

"I hate you, and just so you know, you won't win because no one knows him better than me."

"Excuse me?" Serena's eyes grew wide.

"You heard me."

"I heard you." Darien snapped and sat in the driver's seat.

"Heard what?"

"All that."

"You heard nothing." Ann denied then fixed her eyes in front of her.

"You and I are going to have a problem if you keep that up."

"You might." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Stop it both of you." Serena pleaded. Then received a regretful look from Darien who put the vehicle in gear.

"You're right." He began to drive quietly. Ann seemed overly quiet as her eyes scanned the scenery. "What?" Darien

asked with a sigh.

"I just don't get it! I don't… ugh! You are such a guy!"

"I know that you goof." He laughed and threw a glance at Serena.

"Is it that she's blonde? I can dye my hair."

"Ann! Will you drop it? You're like a sister to me."

"Oh! Just… Don't talk to me today!"

"Fine! I won't. holly crap." Darien growled and fixed his eyes on the road. Serena sighed with relief when the school

came into view, finally she could escape the awkward silence that had enveloped the car.

"Finally!" Ann cried and jumped out of the moving vehicle then stormed into the front doors of the school

"She's such a pain!" Darien sighed then parked the car and turned to Serena. "Well? Shall we?"

"I guess.. I have to say I don't like being in the middle of this."

"You're just fine. She's the one with the problem… Come on I will take you to your locker " He took a hold of her small

hand and kissed it.

" So Darien finally got himself a girlfriend" a blonde hair man said coming up behind the two. Darien smiled when he

saw his best buddy.

" Serena I'd like you to meet Jadeite, he's Raye's boyfriend "

" Ah yes Raye your twin, Andrew talks about her all the time, says she's a pain to watch" She gently shook Jadeite's

hand.

" That's our Raye " Darien laughed, as he and Jadeite walked Serena to class.

Finally, in the final class of the Day, History one of Serena's most hated classes. A bunch of kids began to come in,

Serena found a seat in the back with her head in her crossed arms.

I hate History. She thought with a sigh and looked up at the clock.

As the bell rang, someone hurried and took the chair next to her. " Serena I am glad I finally found you, Darien said he

cant give you a ride home, something has come up, he didn't say what just said he couldn't give us a ride and asked

me to let you know" Ann lied as she tried not to smile.

" oh ok " Serena said sadly she was hoping they could spend a little time together after school. " How are you getting

home?"

" Oh I am going to hang out here and watch the football team" Ann said trying to cover up the fact she was lying about

Darien when really she was going to wait for him.

" I can walk home, its no problem " Serena said as the teacher walked into the room.

" Class is canceled for the day and will start again Friday" the man said before leaving the rooms while many of the kids

cheered.

" See you later Ann" Serena said and grabbed her books walking to her locker to get her things before she had to

trudge home.

" What a blonde bimbo" Ann thought and hurried off to Darien's locker to wait for the man of her dreams.

" Ah so we meet again " someone said behind Serena making her jump and drop her bag. " Here let me help you"

Diamond told her as he helped her pick up her fallen books and papers.

" Ah..um thanks " She smiled then turned to walk away.

" Hey wait" he called after her

" What do you want?" She nervously zipped her jacket hoping to deter him from staring at her.

" Can I give you a ride?" he asked as he pointed to his car.

" No thanks I want to walk, besides I have a boyfriend" Serena told him before turning on her feet and walking away. I'll

give Beryl a call and see if she can pick me up. Serena thought and got her cell phone out of her purse.

Man is Serena dumb I don't even think she knows the way home. Ann smiled to herself smugly as she saw Darien

walking down the hall with Jadeite. Darien frowned as he noticed Ann was waiting alone.

" Ann, where is Serena?" Asked sweetly as he opened his locker to retrieve the books he would be needing for his

homework.

" Oh we got out of class early and went are own ways I don't know where she could have gone, I know some guys

were offering to show her around town, maybe she went with one of them" Ann lied.

"Really? Other guys huh?"

"Yup." She nodded and looked from one boy to the other as though to confirm her own lie.

"Okay then. See you later Jed." Darien waved at his friend then began to walk to his car with Ann close behind.

"So uh… what are you planning tonight?"

"I was just about to figure that out… I was thinking about going to a movie…"

"That would be great! There are a lot of good movies out that I want to see…"

"Maybe I'll go to soccer then." He fibbed trying to get her off his case. She frowned and looked out the window as he

drove home for the day. He was reeling in his mind, Ann couldn't seem to get over the fact he just wasn't interested in

her in that way. Serena was the object of his affections and that's how he wanted it. Outside of Ann's ideals. Darien

pulled into the driveway just as Beryl and Serena were stepping exiting Beryl's red sedan. "I thought you were getting a

tour from some guys." Darien frowned as her stepped out of the car.

"Oh… I was told you had to do something and you couldn't bring me home." The two looked at Ann now aware of the

mean joke.

"Haha! I tricked you both!" She laughed nervously in an attempt to trick the two.

"That's not funny! I almost walked all the way here! Then Diamond tried to pick me up too!" Serena shouted angrily.

"Okay… let's all… calm down." Beryl raised her arms in protest and looked from each person to the next. "Now… let's all

get along."

"Come on Serena." Darien snorted and grabbed the petite girl by the hand pulling her in the house. "Let's figure out

where WE'RE going on OUR date."

"Uh… okay…" Serena said cautiously as he pulled her into the house.

"What is your problem Ann? He's not interested in you."

"How would you know?" Ann sneered at her older cousin.

"I'm married to his brother, he talks to me about these things."

"Bull. Why would he want her?"

"Probably because she's nice, genuine, pretty, smart…"

"STOP! Shut up!" Ann stormed into the house and up to her room.

"Someone's PMSing!" Andrew laughed from his chair in the front room.

"No, someone's jealous." Darien rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is."

"Hey Andy." Serena smiled at Darien's older brother warmly.

"Hey! I see you two are getting it on well." He smiled at his pun.

"We are not…" Darien said then mumbled under his breath. "So… where would you like to go to eat? How about a

movie?"

"Oh… I don't care… whatever you want."

"How about Chinese and… this movie." He pointed to an action film.

"Great!"

"Okay… let's go before Godzilla shows her green face."

"Done." Serena smiled and walked arm in arm with Darien to the car.

"This is going to be a wild ride isn't it?" Andrew asked Beryl as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"I think so… poor Serena… I feel bad for bringing her here really."

"Don't, he can handle anything Ann can throw at him."

"But I'm not so sure Serena can." Beryl frowned and looked at the stairway.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No no, like this." Darien smiled and held up his chopsticks. "I can't believe you love Chinese and don't know how to

use these."

"I never thought anything of it really." She giggled and attempted to hold the two sticks together in a suitable fashion.

"Like this?"

"Close enough." He stared at her delighted face and leaned back in the booth. She was so adorable; everything about

her captivated him, unlike other girls. Other girls were boring and pessimistic about the world but Serena had a different

light to her… an innocence even. "So, what number boyfriend am I?" He mused aloud.

"Oh… uh…" She blushed unsure of how to answer the question. The truth was that he would be her first official boyfriend

and she really didn't know if that would deter him or not.

"What?"

"You um… would be… uh…"

"Well, there's no way I'm your first boyfriend right?"

"Actually…"

"Really? Wow… see now, I don't really believe that… I thought a Melvin guy…"

"No! No way, we weren't really dating. It's actually a joke. He wanted to date me but he's not really my type."

"So what makes me your type?"

"Oh… who said you were?"

"You're going along with this right? So you must be interested a little."

"I actually just saving your butt." She blushed trying to get away from the uncomfortable situation. He, on the other

hand, became even more interested due to her blush.

"You're blushing so there is something."

"No there isn't." She covered her face and attempting to will herself out of blushing even more.

"There is too." He pried and switched sides so he could trap her.

"Not uh!" She squirmed and pressed herself to the wall in an effort to distance herself from him. He laughed and took

hold of her hands, pulling them from her face and looking into her eyes.

"Tell me. I want to know."

"I guess… you're cute… and I kind of admire your angling."

"My angling?"

"Yeah… it's… sweet."

"Oh, and here I thought I was being sneaky."

"I didn't say you weren't."

"Oh yeah?" He asked and scooted close to her. "I'm being sneaky huh?"

"Very." She whispered and held her breath. He was so close she could feel the movement of air from him breathing.

"You want me to stop?"

"Not really."

"Good, then I won't." He smiled and quickly, but gently, threw her arms around his neck and pulled her into the first real

kiss of her life. Her eyes widened in surprise then drifted closed as he pulled her tighter against him and lightly ran his

tongue along her teeth.

"Ah hem… excuse me… but… I'm going to have to ask you not to do that here." The waitress said nicely making the two

separate. "Thank you." She smiled as Darien switched to the other side of the table.

"Welcome." He smirked then the two laughed quietly as she walked away. "They're all jealous." He whispered and

nodded towards the other restaurant guests who were busy staring at the couple.

"Oh no." Serena turned beat red and hid her face.

"Hey, don't make me come back over there and get us kicked out."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How was your date?" Ann sneered at Serena as she entered her room.

"Ann! Why are you in here?" Serena jumped.

"He's mine."

"I don't see your name on him."

"Heh, look closer." Ann glared. "I'll ruin you Serena… unless you leave him alone."

"I'm not going to leave him alone." She shook her head then opened the door. "I believe you were just about to leave?"

Ann stood then calmly walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Ann… can we talk?" Darien said flatly from his doorway.

"Of course! What is it?" She bubbled and entered his bedroom letting him shut the door.

"Stay out of my way." His eyes were burning with anger. "I think you're being petty and selfish, get it through your thick

head Ann. I don't want you. Not like that."

"Why not? What does she have that I don't? I'm the one who knows you!"

"You're like a little sister Ann. I don't love you."

"But…"

"No! No more arguing, no more plotting, no more! I will throw you out of my life in an instant, I think you know that!"

"I… but… I love you…"

"I don't care. You're bitter and deceitful."

"But…"

"Just get out Ann… and don't talk to her anymore or else." She sauntered to her room where she stared at her bare wall,

angry, and resentful she began to plan the demise of her cousin.


	3. Fighting

Fighting

Fighting  
We do Not Own Sailor Moon!

Serena stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair and wondering exactly what was going on. Ann hated her for dating her best friend, something she wasn't planning at all; then there was Darien himself, though he was gorgeous she couldn't help but feel that the relationship was moving a little fast. It had, after all only been two days, but perhaps that's what she needed; for once, not to cautiously test the water. Maybe she should just jump in the water and hope she swims.

She jumped as a knock sounded at her door then it cracked open and a bright eyed Darien poked his head in. "Hey, breakfast time!"

"Get out perv!" She squeaked and pulled her hair over her so he wouldn't see her in her oversized shirt of a nightgown.

"I am not!" He challenged but didn't budge.

"Get!"

"Fine, I'll wait for you down there slow poke." He winked then pulled the door closed.

_Jerk… a few moments later and I would have been changing._ She jumped up to change before he changed his mind and came back… that is IF he changed his mind.

"She coming down?" Beryl asked and tenderly slid a pancake onto Andrew's plate while giving him a puppy dog face.

"Yeah, I just told her to hurry." Darien smiled and sat next to Andrew. A slight glance across the table warned Ann to be on her best behavior or he'd get after her.

"She takes forever to do anything." Ann rolled her eyes and stabbed her knife into the soft pancake.

"I remember you laboring over your appearance too Ann so don't sneer at her. Plus, we're supposed to be supportive of her, we are related after all." Beryl eyed her cousin hoping that she would leave well enough alone.

"Oh, yeah, because I really enjoy sharing genes with that clumsy, ditzy, ignorant…"

"Ann!" Darien growled.

"Well she is, and if you could get past the testosterone running through your veins and second brain then maybe you'd see that."

"Why you…" Darien began to stand prompting Andrew to jump up and push his brother back into his chair.

"Hey! Now, we're all friends and family so I think we need to calm down and think about what we're doing to our interpersonal relationships here."

"Shut up Andrew." The two sounded in unison and glared at one another.

"I don't want to shut up. I think you are both being ridiculous… we all need to do something together… maybe we'll all go to the beach or something."

"No beach, I don't need her running around in a bikini with him staring at her like she's a piece of fresh meat." Ann crossed her arms in protest as Serena entered the dining room.

"Wow… I sense some hostility here." Serena stopped and looked around the room with caution shining in her blue eyes.

"Towards you maybe." Ann mumbled just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Ann! Apologize right now before I beat you with this hot pan!" Beryl insisted holding up her spatula.

"Okay…" Ann's face then morphed into a bright and happy smile. "I'm sorry dearest cousin. I've been acting… selfish and petty. I will just have to accept everything."

"Thank you Ann." Serena smiled and held out her arms for a hug, which Ann gracefully accepted. "I'm glad we can get along… I've always wanted us to be closer…"

"Well, I'll try."

" Darien? Can we talk outside please?" Serena wondered as she bit her lower lip.  
" Sure"

" Ok great " Serena then smiled as he stood and escorted her to the front step.

" What is it?"

" I've been thinking about this game we are playing, fake dating, and well... um " she blushed trying to find the words to say what she wanted.

" Yes?"

" I was thinking um maybe we should throw out the fake part of it. Date for real." She exhaled and looked for some indication of Darien's thoughts.

" You want to date for real?" Darien blinked, though she'd only been there for two days he'd fallen for her and wanted her to feel the same. " I would really like that" he brushed some fallen hair from her face. Serena smiled then leaned over to kiss him lightly catching the gaze of two green eyes in the window." We'd better go on back in and eat our breakfast after all, Andrew said we should go to the beach and since it's such a beautiful day it will be lots of fun"

" Maybe… perhaps we could ride up alone? You know so we can get to know each other better? I mean we already know a little but about each other Beryl has told me a lot about you" Serena blushed lightly as they walked back to the dining room.

" Yes she's filled me in on facts about you too, think she planned for us to get together?" he laughed then smiled at the possibility of his sister-in-law's possible plan." I'll convince her and Andrew to take Ann."

"So… are we going then?" Beryl asked with a large smile.

" We're up to it." Darien nodded.

_Great now I get to watch him drool all over her._ Ann thought as her eyes darkened. _Or maybe I'll just put on that skimpy bikini and Darien will droll all over me and forget her_. " Well I'm going to go and get ready then" Ann jumped from the table and rushed out of the room.

" What a total 180 " Beryl watched the brunette run out then turned to her favorite new couple. " So? I can tell there is something you two want to ask me?"

" Will you take Ann? We want…"

" Sure I can! You don't need to ask!"

" Thanks" Darien smiled then finished his food.. "We might as well go and get ready " Darien looked over at Serena then stood.

" Sounds like a plan, I'll get to wear my new Bikini." The short blonde bubbled then rushed up the stairs to retrieve the small pink garment.

After a few moments of rummaging through his closet Darien found his swim trunks and threw them in his bag. A slight smirk was stretched across his face as he remembered the looks he's gotten from the women at the beach the last time he was there.

"Dare! Come and help me!" Andrew shouted up the stairs as he attempted to wrestle with the beach equipment and furniture.

"Be right there!" He grabbed the bag, slund it over his shoulder, then rushed down the stairs to help. "Kay… wow! All that?"

"Yes you dip. Help me get it into your car."

"Jeeze Louis." He rolled his eyes then began to pack the items in the back of the SUV just as Ann exited the house.

_Sweet! Serena can't ride up with us… ha, stuck with Beryl. _Ann smiled as she approached the two men. "I thought Serena was going to be riding with us." Ann cooed and looked at Darien as he tried to shove the last folding chair into the back.

"She is riding with me." He growled at the chair then shoved it harder making one of the metal legs snap. "Oops."

"Damn it you idiot!" Andrew slapped his brother upside the head just as Beryl and Serena walked out of the front door.

"DREW BEAR!" Beryl snapped.

"He started it!"

"Just stop. I thought you were older than him."

"I am." He pouted then punched Darien's arm and snagged the broken chair. "Come on Ann you're with us!"

"Wh… what?"

"Yeah." Darien shut the back hatch then smiled at Serena. "Come on."

"Okay, sorry Ann… you okay?" Serena stopped and placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Yeah, just fine… why wouldn't I be… see you both there!" Ann laughed though her teeth before walking calmly to Andrew and Beryl's car.

"I think she's okay with this now…" Darien smiled at Ann's marked difference in behavior. "Okay! See ya'll there!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow! It's great out here!" Andrew breathed in a breath of the salty air and turned to the two passengers who had just stepped out of the car. A small group of boy rough housing caught Ann's eye making her smile.

"Yes, it is… I'll be right back." Ann rushed over to threesome and crossed her arms.

"Haha! I am KING!" One boy stood on top of the other two and placed his hands on his slim waist.

"Nicely done Seiya." Ann laughed at the black haired boy then smiled at Diamond.

"Hey Ann!" Diamond threw Seiya off of him then brushed the sand off of his body. "Is uh… your best friend and his girlfriend here?"

"Yes, unfortunately… their fighting."

"Really?" Diamond's eyes widened. "Over what?"

"Stupid things, so he's ignoring her today."

"That so… hey guys, remember that chick at the restaurant?"

"Hell yeah!" Seiya faked drooling.

"She and her boyfriend are fighting."

"Sweet!"

"Really?" The third friend asked his green eyes prying into Ann's.

"Yes, Alan, really."

"Cool!" The three boys watched as the couple pulled up and got out then began to unpack the SUV. "They don't look like they're fighting."

"It's all to please my cousin Beryl. She believes they're completely happy."

"Oh… well then, we'll make her happy huh boys?" Diamond smiled.

"Yup, sure will."

"Okay, well… I have to get back… I don't feel too well." She felt her forehead then walked to the group slowly. "Hey guys."

"Something wrong?" Darien asked curiously seeing her drooped face.

"I don't feel too well." She held her forehead and her stomach then sat in one of the chairs Darien had just unfolded.

"Oh no." He frowned then looked at Serena who was in the process of finding a spot to spread out her large beach towel. "You all right Dumpling?"

"Yeah!" Serena shouted back to him then spread her towel out then lay on it.

"She'll be okay, I'm worried about you. When did you start feeling like this?"

"The other day." She lied.

"That would explain all of your recent behavior."

"I'm sorry I've been mean."

"If you were sick why did you come?"

"I didn't want you guys to think I was miserable… but I didn't think it would get this bad."

"Well, I'll look after you okay?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"I insist."

"What about Serena?" Ann looked into Darien's eyes innocently.

"She's okay." He turned his back to Serena and continued to dote on Ann.

"Helloooo." Diamond smiled to Serena as he sat on the sand next to her.

"Hey." She replied without opening her eyes.

"I'd like you to meet two of my friends… this is Seiya, and this is Alan."

"Hi boys, sorry if I'm a little rude but I'm trying to tan here."

"Of course." Diamond nodded then signaled for the others to sit too.

"So… how's your boyfriend?" Seiya pried scanning his eyes over her scantily clad body.

"He's fine."

"Where is he?"

"Over there I guess." She shrugged the question off.

"Hmm hmm… You wearing lotion Serena?" Diamond smiled.

"What?"

"Well, you said you were tanning, you wearing tanning lotion?"

"No…"

"That's bad for your skin!" Alan cried, "Here I have some."

"T… Thank you?" She raised an eyebrow then sat up to accept the dark brown bottle so she could begin spreading it over her body. The men's eyes followed her hands ever so diligently until she became conscious of their stares. "Don't you boys have somewhere to be?"

"Nope." Seiya gawked at her as she began to lay back down.

"What about your back?" Diamond asked sweetly.

"What about it?"

"You need to get your back too."

"Oh… well… I… um…"

"I'll do it." Diamond offered.

"Do what?"

"I'll put lotion on your back."

"Um… I think I'll go ask my cousin…"

"Nonsense! I'm right here."

"I…"

"I'm not going to hurt you." His gray eyes bore into her blue ones. "Just turn over." He encouraged the suspicious girl. Of course, in the end Serena trusted him and turned over. Diamond looked at his friends with surprise as he put some of the lotion on his hands and began to spread it on her back.

"Dare." Andrew said looking at Serena and the three men. "Dare?"

"What?" Darien asked as he turned away from Ann who was now shaking feverously.

"Um… there's some guy touching your girlfriend."

"What?" Darien turned suddenly and noticed the three men, one with his hands on Serena's back. _That son of a bitch! Taking advantage of a trusting girl and my turned back._ "I'll be right back Ann."

"But…"

"Hold on." He smiled then began to walk over to the group of people.

"This won't be good." Andrew looked at his worried wife.

"Dia…" Alan nudged him.

"There you go Serena." Diamond quickly unhooked her top then pulled it away from her as the three boys rushed away from her.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She cried and grabbed the towel then noticed Darien marching towards her. "Dare! He stole my top!"

"Excuse me?" Darien turned towards Diamond.

"Yup, and she's not getting it back until she comes over here to get it."

"Oh, I'll get it." Darien stormed then began to walk at a faster pace.

"I'm so scared." Diamond laughed then gulped as Darien balled his fists. "Look… uh… here's her top… I didn't mean anything by it…"

"Bull shit you didn't!" Darien decked Diamond in the jaw then was tackled by the other two boys.

Beryl Jumped up and pointed to the group of four men now fighting. "DREW! My God!"

"Shit." They both began to run to break up the fight that had now ensued.

_Perfect._ Ann smirked as she saw Darien deliver a few hard punches to the other men before they managed to hit him in the face.

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed and clung to the towel as Beryl and Andrew pulled the four apart.

"Stop this NOW!" Beryl shouted. "I swear I beat all of you!"

"What the hell Darien?" Diamond shouted and whipped the blood from his lip.

"I should be asking that of you!" Darien snapped and held his bleeding nose.

"Oh, let me see you!" Beryl looked at Darien.

"No." He turned his back to her and walked over to Serena top in hand.

"I'm sorry Dare! I had no idea…"

"It's okay, just don't trust them again." He tilted his head back to attempt to stop the bleeding.

"We should go."

"Yeah, Ann's not feeling good at all."

"I mean your nose!"

"My nose is okay." He sniffed. "Let's go home. I'm taking your car Andy!"

"Fine!" Andrew shouted and glared at the three men who were now retreating to their vehicle. "Gotta admit though… he gave them all a good beating."

"Yes, he did." Beryl nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Will you stop shaking?" Darien asked as he carried Ann through the front door.

"I…c…can't… I'm so cold…." She shivered in his arms.

"Let's take her to her room." Serena suggested and bounded halfway up the stairs so she could get the door for them.

"Great idea." Darien smiled and took Ann to her room where he laid her in her bed and sat next to her.

"I'll get some washcloths."

"Get some Benadril and some Asprin too." He looked at Serena nicely.

"Okay." She rushed around and collected the items Darien wanted. "Here." She held out the pills and the washcloth.

"Here Ann take these."

"No!" She cried and turned away.

"Fine if you're going to be stubborn." Darien turned his back to her then smiled at Serena.

"Your nose is still bleeding." Serena smiled slightly and pressed the wet cloth to his nose.

"Thank you." Their eyes met making her move closer to him.

"You're welcome." Darien took her hand away then moved in to kiss her lips quickly before turning back to Ann who was glaring fiercely.

"I'm still sick you know?"

"Yeah, I know."


	4. The Game

The Game

The Game  
We Do Not Own Sailor Moon

Dear Diary it has been 4 and a half months and Serena and Darien are still dating, what can I do to ruin them? What?? It's not fair I don't understand what she has that I don't. Even Darien's sister Raye likes her. Well, Raye and I never have gotten along, but still what does everyone see in that blonde witch that I don't? She will pay for stealing him away from me.  
Ann slammed the diary cover shut, locked it, then stashed it under her bed and sighed.  
" So what do you girls have planned?" Darien asked as he smiled at Serena and Raye.  
" Well big brother, I thought we would go and pick up some hot guys" Raye laughed when Darien's face twisted into a huge frown.

" Oh I am sure Jadeite would love that" he joked back but in a serious tone.  
" We're actually going shopping."  
" Well you girls have fun, I promised Mom and Dad I'd help them set up that entertainment center they bought "  
" You would think since Dad owns that big department store he's know how to put a system together"  
" You would think, well you girls have fun" Darien laughed and the bent down to give Serena a kiss.  
" Oh we will!" Raye called after him as she grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her along so she could avoid watching the two make out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Victoria Secret?" Serena asked as Raye pulled her into the store.

" I love buying night-wear here, you should too " Raye told her and pulled her over to a bunch of lingerie.  
"This is nice" Serena held up a pink Silk teddy with lace on it that would barely cover her hips. It came with matching Silk panties.  
"You should totally get it"  
"I wouldn't wear it though…"

"Sure you would, at home alone one night, just relaxing, you could wear this so you get used to it."

"Fine… I just might."  
The two girls smiled at each other before walking around the store looking for outfits to try on and buy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Hours of shopping Serena and Raye went back to the house where Raye looked at the clock and panicked. "Well I better get going I have to be at work in a hour but we will totally go that store I was telling you about tomorrow okay?"  
" Sounds like fun " Serena smiled as Raye drove off in a rush.  
" Just so you know Serena the big football game is tonight and Darien and I watch it every year so I don't want you coming in there and ruining our time together" Ann glared as Serena entered the house before walking to the kitchen so she could call the pizza guy and get a large for her and Darien to share.  
Serena frowned and walked away. _ I don't understand what her problem is tonight. One minute she's nice as pie and the next she's mean_ Serena thought as she walked upstairs to place all her bags on her bed before turning around and going back into the hall. she sighed as she stood outside Darien's bedroom door then knocked lightly as her heart began to pound. She knew Ann wouldn't want her talking to him right now but she wanted to.  
" Come in" she heard his voice call out. When she opened the door her eyes widened as she willed herself to look away from him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed playing video games in nothing but his boxers and a smile.  
He paused the game quickly and looked at her. " Hey there dumpling" He patted the spot next to him.  
" hey" Serena said smiled, then walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.  
" Did you have fun shopping with Raye?" he wondered  
" Yes I did "  
" I'm glad, she really likes you"  
" I really like her " Serena laughed. "Thanks for giving me the extra money… you didn't have to "  
" It was no problem " he told her and brushed some hair behind her ear before leaning over and kissing her probably a bit more passionately then he meant to.  
_ I think that brat finally went to her room._ Ann thought as she walked up the stairs with the Pizza and drinks glancing momentarily at Serena's open door. _ I can finally have Darien all to myself as we watch the football game tonight. _ She stopped at Darien's closed door_. Maybe I can get Darien to see I'm the right girl for him and not Serena, I don't understand what he sees in her, she's been nothing but a pain since she came here. I wish her stupid parents took her with them on that stupid Medical tour they went on. _ She sneered as she turned to a mirror in the hall way to check herself out and make sure no hair was out of place and that she looked perfect.  
Ann opened the door then glared at the two before her. Darien was still sitting on the edge of the bed, but Serena was now straddling him. They were kissing passionately, Darien's hands on her rear and hers tangled in his black hair. " Are we going to watch the game or what?" Ann snapped making the two break and look at her with surprised faces.  
" Oh right the football game, I'll uh… leave you two be " Serena smiled as she stood then looked at Ann who'd already told her to get lost.

"Hey, you don't have to leave just because Ann's here. You like football too don't you?"

"I… uh…" Serena looked cautiously at Ann before shrugging. "This is your time together, I don't want to ruin that."

"Thank you Serena." Ann smiled then giddily rushed over to Darien handing him the pizza.

"Can I… at least get dressed before we start the game Anna banana?" Serena laughed inwardly at the nickname he often called his best friend. (When they weren't arguing.)

"Sure! Sorry." Ann walked out with Serena then glared fiercely until Serena had retreated to the confines of the kitchen and Beryl's company.

"Hey, how's it going? Oh! Do I see a blush? Do tell!" Beryl bombarded the blonde with questions.

"Um… well, Ann and Dare are having their football night, she doesn't want me there…"

"Well, it's nice to let them have something together right? Their thing."

"Yeah, that's what I figured, I know she feels like I'm stealing her best friend away and I do feel bad about that… in a way."

"Don't. She needs to realize that he's not interested." Beryl stabbed the steak she was fixing Andrew for dinner. "Can I make you anything?"

"No… I can do it."

"Nonsense I'm right here! I can make whatever, how about a steak, I have an extra?"

"Um… I'm not much of a meat fan…"

"And you're dating my brother?" Andrew began to double over laughing.

"Drew Bear, cool the jets." Beryl gave him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena knitted her brow then looked at Andrew who was grinning.

"Well, we're related so…"

"Andrew! You don't need to talk to her like that!" Beryl scolded him and looked at Serena. "He just trying to warp your mind dear."

"Warp my mind… how?"

"Well… you see, some… rather crude people refer to a mans… well, anyways he's insinuating that."

"Oh." Serena blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"You said it, not me honey." Andrew smirked.

"You made me explain it!"

"So? Just warning her, with a lineage as prestigious as this…"

"Stop right there Stewart Little. Serena, don't listen to him he's just on a high horse this morning."

"I don't know, the ride seems nice, I don't mind." He shrugged.

"I think I'll go down to the café down the road while you two hash out the sexual tension in the air."

"Oh, we'll hash all right." Beryl watched the girl walk out then held up the meat fork. "You're asking for it buddy."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No way!" Ann squealed over the phone as the radio announcer told her she'd won five tickets to that night's soccer game.

"That's right Ann you get FIVE tickets!"

"Oh my God!" She jumped. Soccer was one of hers and Darien's favorite sports to watch. " Serena! Serena guess what?" Ann said as she rushed into Serena's bedroom.

" I don't know what?" Serena asked as she muted the TV channel she was watching.

" I just won 4 tickets to that sold out Soccer game!"

" Wow that's great, Darien has been trying to get tickets to it… he really wants to go. "

" He sure does, now he can, I'll invite Andrew and Beryl since Andrew loves soccer too " Ann grinned as she lied about the tickets.

" I'm sure they will love that Ann"

" Do you happen to know where Darien is?"

" His parents needed him to fill in for someone at the store"

" Thanks" Ann smiled and bounced out of the room. _This is perfect, even though Beryl and Andrew will be there is can still be like a couples night and best part is no Serena._ Ann thought as she called a cab to take her to where her dream man was.

When Ann got to the crown she walked in and saw Darien setting up a TV system for his parents. "Hey Darien, what are you up to?" Ann asked as she took a seat in a booth and smiled up at him.

"Hey Ann, well my parents wanted me to hook up one of those DDR games to this TV system" he said and took a seat across from her. "So what brings you by?" he wondered.

"Well I wanted to let you know I won 5 tickets to the sold out soccer game"

"Really?"

"yep and I am taking the whole family" Her smile deceived him.

"So you're taking the family out for the night? That's really nice of you Ann"

"Yes I've already talked to the others about it."

"Alright then I'll go "He smiled happy that she'd finally accepted that Serena and him were together for now and hopefully always.

"Perfect " she smiled

"Should we go and pick up Serena?"

" Oh no she went out somewhere with Raye she's going to meet us there, Beryl said she'd take her." Ann said sweetly.

" Oh right, I forgot Serena said she was going out with Raye, well why don't you hang out here till we leave and we can drive right over?" he asked, got up, and went back to his work.

" Alright" Ann smiled and watched Darien tinker with the various wires and plugs. He finished working shortly thereafter and nodded at Ann.

"Let's go then yeah?"

"Yeah." Ann smirked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, we're leaving…" Beryl looked at Serena who was standing in the entryway. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No thank you." Serena smiled knowing that Ann invited them and not her since she didn't have enough tickets.

"Are you sure?" Andrew raised an eyebrow. "It's getting close to game time so…"

"Don't worry about me okay? I got this." Serena sighed then practically pushed the married couple out the door."

"Hmm… I guess she just really wants Darien to come and get her."

"I don't blame her Drew Bear."

"Actually, I don't either, I just hope he makes it back here before the game starts."

"I do too." Serena watched as the couple got into the red sedan and drive off down the road.

_Finally, now I can dress down and relax._ She sighed and walked up the stairs to get the pink silk garment Raye had convinced her to buy. _I can't believe I actually bought this._ She slipped the silky garment up and over her hips then stepped one leg then the other into the silky panties, and walked downstairs so she could watch her favorite movie; Beauty and the Beast.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where's Serena?" Darien asked and stood to look at Beryl and his brother.

"You were supposed to pick her up…" Beryl looked at Ann angrily.

"No! Beryl you were supposed to bring her remember?"

"No, you said Darien was going to pick her up."

"Great, so she's at home wondering where we are?" He stormed and grabbed his leather jacket off of the back of his chair. "This is low Ann, even for you."

"Hey pal sit down!" A man shouted from behind the group.

"Don't tell me to sit down asshole!" Darien growled then began to make his way to the aisle with Ann right behind him.

"Darien! Wait!" She cried and stumbled over the people in the other chairs.

"What Ann? What could you possibly want?" He shouted drawing everyone's eyes.

"I…I…" She stumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He growled.

"No! Dare!" She called and suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"Get away from me and don't talk to me. Ever!" He shoved her into the lap of an unsuspecting spectator. "Here, good luck with this one. She's a bitch." Darien spun and began to march out of the stadium.

"I wouldn't do that right now… he's liable to push you down the stairs." Andrew shook his head. "You just truly pissed him off."


	5. passion

Passion

Passion  
We don't know Sailor Moon

**Warning! This chapter is rated M! So look away if you don't like M.**

Serena sat on the couch next to her soft blanket hugging her knees while laughing. The dynamic between Belle and the Beast always made her laugh, they were such real characters! Dynamic, just like everyday people; he was an ass and she was naive. Her smile evaporated as she heard the door slam open and angry footsteps enter the house followed by various incomprehensible murmurs and swears. Scrambling, she grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself in it as Darien stalked by the living room heading towards the kitchen. "Serena? I'm so sorry for the confusion. I…"

"What confusion?" She asked her voice slightly squeaky. _Why? Of all nights, did he have to come home early, especially when I'm dressed like this?_

"I didn't come to get you but I'm here now, sorry."

"Um… wait, why aren't you at the game?"

"Ann told me Beryl was bringing you and Beryl though I was bringing you so… yeah. I got pissed."

"Um… Ann told me she only had four tickets." Her voice was still squeaky.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine!" She nodded her head fiercely and pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Are you sure?" Darien sat on the couch and reached over to feel her forehead.

"I said I'm fine!" She jumped off the couch pulling the blanket with her and wrapped it even tighter.

"Okay… Dumpling… you're being weird."

"Nope, nothing weird here. Haha!" She laughed almost hysterically.

"I'm really getting worried now…"

"Don't!" He jumped as she practically pushed him away when he tried to hug her.

"What's going on… is there someone here?"

"No…"

"Then what are you hiding."

"I don't want to tell you." She whispered and pressed herself against the wall.

"Why not?" He raised a curious eyebrow as he realized that whatever she was hiding was under the blanket.

"No!" She jumped and pulled away from his grasping hands.

"Why? What are you hiding?" He managed to grab hold of the blanket.

"Please, don't Dare." She attempted to pull the blanket away.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want you to see me like this."

"Why not? I don't mind what you look like." He insisted and pulled the blanket away from her. "Wh… where did you get that?" He asked a small smile spreading across his face.

"Raye convinced me to get it."

"And here I thought Raye was impartial to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never been entirely sure if Raye liked me or Andrew better but… I'm thinkin' she likes me more, because everything happens for a reason… Ann pissed me off, Raye convinced you to buy that… it's a sign."

"Of what?"

"Us."

"Really? I'm not so sure… I think it's a big coincidence."

"I don't…" He glanced at the tv then smirked. "Beauty and the Beast?"

"I know, it's childish but It's my favorite movie of all time because the characters are so real you know? Each is dynamic in their own way, beast is a moody jerk and Belle a naive curious girl."

"It's not childish, it sounds like two people I know."

"Who?"

"You and I."

"I'm not Naïve! And you're not a beast."

"How would you know I'm not a beast?" His question made her cheeks turn crimson.

"I… don't… sorry."

"Don't be." It was his turn to blush slightly. Why was he suggesting so many things? A silence wrapped around the two as the movie progressed until Darien pressed himself against her pushing her tighter against the wall then pressed his lips to hers playfully biting her lower lip in the process.

"Darien…" She whispered and attempted to push him away weakly as his lips traveled down her neck.

"What?" His breath had become heavy, as his excitement had risen.

"I um… think that… we should stop."

"You really want to?" He asked and stepped back a bit.

"I think maybe so… you know I'm a… and I don't know… you know?" Her voice was a little shaky as she stumbled around looking for the right words.

"Me too."

"You understood that?"

"I have the same worries but… to tell the truth I'm not worried about it. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy… in every way Dumpling."

"Oh…" She blushed again as his eyes seemed to penetrate her and bore into her soul. A slight giggle escaped her as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her once more as the Beauty and the Beast song came on.

"All about the timing." He smirked when she laced her fingers into his thick black hair and pulled his lips firmly to hers, their tongues struggled against one another in order to dominate. A slight moan escaped her lips as Darien's hands slowly traced the curves of her hips and breasts; reveling at the feel of the silk beneath his hands he became more persistent in his advances.

"Dare…"

"Shh…" He hushed her with a kiss then slid both of his hands down her torso and grasp her firm bottom, lifting her feet from the ground so their lips were at the same level.

"But…"

"I said shh." He laughed and continued to kiss her neck making her squirm in his arms and, as a result excite him further. "God… look at what you've done to me." Her eyes widened as she realized how this interaction was affecting him. "I need you."

"I don't know… I mean are we really ready for this?"

"I am… are you?"

"I… don't know."

"Let me try and convince you."

"Okay, good luck." She pushed him away making him drop her to her feet. "You'll have to catch me first." The grin that spread across her face made him realize that she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"You're sly."

"Would you have it any other way?" She laughed then rushed out of the room the teddy flaring in the back revealing her bottom and the thong lace panties underneath.

"No." His body shuddered then pursued her up the stairs. "Will you get back here?"

"No!" She was laughing playfully now as she ran into his room then hid behind the door right before he rushed in.

"Where are you?" His voice was that of a young child, playing hide and seek as he stood at the foot of the bed and looked around hoping to find her. "Serena?"

"Right here." She tapped on his shoulder making him turn before she roughly shoved him onto the bed and crawled on top of his tone torso. "I think… I'm convinced."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Sure you couldn't." Darien grabbed hold of the bottom of the silk garment and gently slid it up and over her body revealing her flat, tone stomach and firm round breasts. "Now, that's not fair." She mused and began to unbutton his crisp white shirt.

"What's not?" He gasp as she gently kissed his shoulders, chest, and stomach while she worked her way down the row of buttons.

"I'm wearing less than you."

"We'll have to even the score then."

"Yes, we will." Her hands grabbed hold of his belt and ever so slowly began to unbuckle the leather strap while he threw his shirt to the floor.

After the pants were discarded Darien turned the tables, flipping Serena onto her back and pressing his lips to hers once more before moving down over her neck and to the peaks of her breasts. A cry pierced the silence of the room as she grabbed hold of his hair and pulled his lips back to hers demanding more of him, challenging him even.

"You like that?"

"I'm done playing Dare…"

"You are, are you? Who said I'm done playing."

"Get off of me." She almost growled causing him to be cautious.

"I'm sorry… I thought…" He backed off of her.

"See? That's your problem… you think." She pushed him onto his back once again and suggestively twisted her body as she carefully peeled the silky lace panties over her hips and threw them on the floor. "Your turn." She slowly worked her fingers underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers and pulled them off of him revealing his naked figure.

"Where did you learn to get guys so worked up?"

"I watch tv and read books. Sort of hard to avoid you know?"

"I guess." He smirked as her body hovered over his, taunting him.

"Let me do this okay? I just know this is going to be uncomfortable." She smiled as he nodded then lowered herself onto his hardened manhood. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she ever so slowly lowered herself thus sliding him further into her body making her whimper.

"Are you okay?" Darien's face filled with concern as her eyes slightly watered.

"Hold on a second okay Babydoll?"

"I this hurting you?

"A little but I expected that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, my friends have all told me about this so… I'm okay though. I promise."

"If you say so I'll believe you."

"I'm glad you believe me." She bent over and kissed his lips while she waited for the stinging in her lower regions to fade. "Just so you know, I don't want to be on top I just wanted to do this part myself."

"Oh." He laughed a little. "Good because I thought you were going to rob me of this." He winked then flipped her onto her back when her body relaxed. "My turn?"

"I think so." She smiled then arched her back slightly as Darien began to slide back and forth inside of her. "More Darien." She tangled her fingers in his hair then grasp his shoulders as he thrust into her harder making her scream with pleasure.

"Like that?"

"Exactly like that… don't stop."

"You sure?"

"I said, DON'T STOP!"

"As you wish." He grinned and did as she asked. With every motion she screamed and dug her fingers into his shoulders making him push harder until the two came to a deafening climax together.

"That's going on my list of greatest things ever." She gasp for breath as Darien collapsed onto the bed next to her exasperated but overly calm.

"I love you." He pulled her into his arms then closed his eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…"

"And you are the best thing that's ever happened to me Dare." She wrapped her arm around him and pressed her face into his sweaty chest then closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep now you really… wore me out."

"You wore me out." He smiled, petted her hair, then closed his own eyes so he could welcome sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I hope he's not too mad at me." Ann sulked as the three soccer fans walked in the front door. She paused at the bottom of the stairs looking up.

"Uh oh…" Beryl bit her lip as she gazed at the empty living room. The tv was on displaying the DVD player's screen saver and Serena's satin blanket on the floor in the corner of the room. "Drew Bear." She whispered and pulled Andrew close to her and pointed to the living room.

"Damn! We are related… he doesn't waste any time in making his mark…"

"Ann!" Beryl cried as the brunette started to ascend the staircase.

"What? Is he down there?"

"Nah, he's up there." Andrew smiled a large smile and pulled his wife's hips close to his own.

"Okay then." She bounded up the stairs as Beryl glared at Andrew. "Darien?" Ann knocked on his door gently. No answer. "Darien?" She asked again then opened the door an unfamiliar smell invaded her nose. _Oh! Is he okay?_ She wondered and pushed the door fully open. The room was so dark she quickly flipped off the light and paled. There, in front of her, wrapped in blue satin sheets was Serena and Darien, wrapped around each other, naked. She flared, turned, and slammed the door as she stormed to her room. Angry at the world, and especially the twit who'd stolen HER man's virginity.

AN: Hey all, MoolightSonata87 here! I tried my best to capture the moment so let us know how it went! Much appreciated! REVIEW!


	6. Fight

Fighting

Fighting  
We don't know Sailor Moon!

The next day Ann lay in bed staring out the window as she watched the  
rainfall. She hated Mondays, and worst of all she couldn't get the image out  
of her mine of Serena and Darien in bed.  
I can't believe they slept together, its not fair! Darien and I were  
supposed to be each other's first, but no! The little blonde had to move  
here and steal that dream from me Ann thought bitterly before getting out of  
bed to get ready for school. I sure hope Darien is over being mad at me. Ann  
stood and walked briskly to the bathroom to ready herself for her day. I  
can't believe he would sleep with her, why…why not me? It's not fair, we  
have been friends since childhood its just not fair! She walked passed the  
young lovers room then stormed down stairs after slamming her bedroom door.

The morning birds were singing their tunes, chirping happily with one  
another. Darien woke the second he heard a door slam shut, and found himself  
almost mesmerized by the rhythmic rise and fall of Serena's sleeping chest  
as she slept on her side close by. Her figure moved closer to him, causing  
the sheet to slip down revealing a bare shoulder.  
She looks an angel, I would not mind waking up like this for the rest of my  
life. he thought and bend down to kiss her lips causing her to wake.  
"Morning "she whispered and smiled up at him.  
"Morning"  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" She cooed and rested her head on his  
chest.  
" I love you too Serena… so much"  
"Last night was so special, I never want to share this with anyone else, I  
love you Dare." Her innocent face made him smile and kiss her bare shoulder.  
"I don't either Serena, you truly are the only woman for me." The  
declaration made her blush then move closer to him hoping that she never had  
to leave his side.  
"What are you up to?" Serena giggled as she watched Darien pick up her hand  
and give it a kiss.  
"I'm showing you how much I love you"  
"I think you did that last night." Her smile caught his eyes as she sat up.  
" I suppose we should get up and get ready for school."  
"If we must but a rather stay here with you all day" he answered and slipped  
on some boxers then turned to pick her up and carried her off to the  
bathroom so they could shower and change for school.

It's just not fair. Ann was mad, she picked up her school books and begin  
throwing them in her bag before storming up stairs and into her cousin's  
bedroom to give her a piece of her mind.  
" So are you driving Ann to school?" Serena asked as she sat on the toilet  
brushing her hair and watched Darien dress for school.  
"No"  
"You never told me what happened, and I mean everything that happened last  
night, why are you so mad at her?" Serena wondered, stood up, and walked  
over to him so she could help him with his tie.  
"Ann had told Beryl and I she invited you to the game, she told me Beryl was  
driving you, and told Beryl I was driving you."  
Serena frowned "Like I said last night she told me she only had 4 tickets."  
"See that's my point! She is nothing but a liar and I want nothing to do  
with her anymore, nothing!"  
" I didn't mean, or want to ruin your friendship." Serena looked down and  
felt tears come to her eyes.  
"Hey, you didn't, Ann did." He lifted up her chain and gave her a kiss.  
"Just remember how much I love you ok?"  
"Of course I will" She smiled and lay her head on his chest.  
"I think its best if I stay out of Ann's way for a while she clearly is mad  
at me"  
"I don't want anything to do with her anymore, the only woman important in  
my life besides my sister and mother is you" he kissed her nose bring a  
smile to her face.  
"And you're the important man in my life, besides my daddy."  
Serena turned her head to look at the bathroom clock then turned back to  
Darien. "Well, I better get to my room and pack my books for school." Serena  
smiled and stole another kiss from his lips before she hurried off to her  
room.  
"Well, well, well, look at what the cat brought in, a slut!" Ann said as she  
stood up from Serena's bed challenging her cousin.  
"What are you talking about now Ann?" Snapped the brilliant blonde as the  
two stared at each other for a long moment.  
"I know what you did last night! I saw you two together in his bed!" Ann  
accused and closed Serena's door.  
"That's really none of your concern." Serena backed away from her.  
"Come on Serena, what number is he 100?"  
"You and I both know I have never been with a man before, Darien was my  
first and only." Serena was mad, really mad. "I love Darien and he loves me!  
Why don't you get that through your thick skull and leave us alone!" Serena  
yelled her blue eyes turning dark. Ann was really starting to bug her.  
"Why don't you go back to were you came from and leave us alone? Things were  
going good between us before you came along and ruined it! I bet he would  
have even asked me out if it wasn't for you." Ann growled, she wanted to  
make her cousin go away, she wanted Darien to herself like she had wanted  
since they were kids.  
"Ann people can't help who they fall in love with. I want you to get out of  
my room." Serena snapped and walked over to the door opening it wide so Ann  
could leave.  
"What if I don't want to? What, you going to go and cry the blues to Darien?  
He's going to get sick of you sooner or later, and when he does he'll come  
back to me! You just watch and see!" Ann snapped then stormed out of the  
room to search for Darien. She soon found him downstairs munching on a bagel  
while he waited for Serena.  
" Darien can we talk?"  
"I have nothing to say to you"  
"Please… give me just a few minutes to explain myself, I did it for love  
Darien, I love you! I saw you last night and I can't believe you would allow  
Serena to sleep with you. Do you know how many men she's probable been with?  
She is nothing but a whore and I wish you could see that."  
"What do you know about her? According to my sister-in-law you haven't  
talked to her in a long time. You know nothing about her… and apparently… I  
don't know anything about you."  
"No! You know me! You really do."  
"I do now… look, Ann, please leave me alone."  
"I… I know her enough to tell you you're not the first, or the last she's  
sunk her claws into."  
"Based on what I saw, and what happened last night I know you're wrong… very  
wrong Ann… get your own ride to school." He stood and walked into the  
kitchen where his older brother was waiting impatiently for his French  
toast.  
"Hey! There you are! My favorite brother!"  
"I'm your only brother."  
"So? How does that make my last statement untrue?"  
"Well… I guess it doesn't."  
"Uh huh… sit down and let me talk to you." Andrew pulled out the chair next  
to him and looked at Darien expectantly.  
"Oh no… what?"  
"Just wanting to talk."  
"Drew Bear… don't you embarrass him."  
"Embarrass him? How? He knows what he did… I know I do."  
"Okay, this conversation is over with."  
"No it isn't. I have a few questions for you. First…" Andrew glanced over at  
Beryl then leaned in. "How… uh…"  
"DREW! Utter one more syllable and you're grounded."  
"I just want to know!"  
"You don't need to know!"  
"I'm a guy… I HAVE to know."  
"I'm not telling you." Darien looked at his brother sternly.  
"Fine… but if you're too bashful to tell me anything then you're too shy to  
do it right." Beryl smacked her husband making him cringe.  
"You stop that right now! Leave him alone!"  
"With our genes? No way, I can stand back and let my brother be mediocre at  
this."  
"I'm done talking about this." Darien stood up and walked out of the  
kitchen. They're all insane!  
"I'm ready for school." Serena smiled and skipped down the stairs.  
"Don't fall… let's get out of this house, everyone's going insane… I think  
it's the water." Darien joked then put his arm around her waist. "Love you."  
He kissed her lips quickly then led her out to the car. "Andrew's trying to  
turn me into a porn star, Ann's trying to convince me you're a whore, and  
Beryl's trying to keep them both in check."  
"Oh… sorry, I've caused you a lot of trouble."  
"It's fine, you can't be happy until you've suffered a bit right?  
"Right." She smiled and got into the car.  
"Let's get to school then."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why are you so pissed off?" Seiya sat next to Ann at lunch.  
"They slept together…" She hissed.  
"You mean Darien and Serena? That's not surprising… they've been dating for  
a while right?"  
"No! That's why I'm so pissed!"  
"What do you mean no?"  
"She just moved here like… five months ago. It was the first time they'd  
ever met and suddenly they were dating and now having sex!"  
"That… that's not what Diamond was told…" Seiya smiled secretly to himself.  
"Really? What did Diamond say?"  
"Darien told him that she moved from wherever to be with him because they  
were in a longtime relationship."  
"Liar! That bastard! So he forced her into eh whole relationship? OH!"  
"Can… I uh… help you in anyway Ann?"  
"Leave me alone! I have to think."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena walked into class and looked for a desk in the back, Man all I want  
to do is go home and ravage Darien again, my god it's better than chocolate.  
Serena thought as she doodled in her book and waited for class to start.  
" Hey Serena " Diamond said and smiled and took a seat beside her.  
" What do you want?"  
" Well I know the truth, Ann told me and I am here to help you"  
" Help me? What are you talking about?" she wondered and looked at him with  
a weird look.  
" That Darien forced you into a relationship " he smiled when Serena's eye's  
went wide.  
" That is not true, I love him so we started dating 5 months big deal "  
Diamond grabbed Serena's hand a kissed it " Come on Serena you know you  
don't want him"  
" You know what Diamond, your the one I don't want, I have herd about you  
girls who you have went on dates with, they all say that all you want is  
sex, and when they give in you drop them and act as if you don't know them "  
Serena was getting mad now. "Darien loves me and I love him so why don't you  
back off?" Serena yelled and grabbed her books and stormed off.  
" Oh Serena, Darien is going to break up with you" Diamond smiled with a  
evil grin  
Around lunch time found Serena and Raye standing in line ordering their  
lunches.  
" I think I am going to have the pasta salad you?" Serena wondered as she  
looked for the lunch menu.  
" I think I will too, I really like their pasta"  
" So how was the night alone?" Raye wondered  
" Darien came home early, Ann lied to him saying she had invited me to the  
game when she didn't"  
" Your kidding right? she actually thought she could pull that off and he  
not be mad?" Raye laughed as she grabbed a juice bottle.  
" I guess she thought Beryl would say I didn't want to come... or something,  
I really don't know what she was planning to do" Serena grabbed her food and  
placed it on her tray.  
" She's just plain dumb" Raye said as they walked around looking for a table  
to sit at.  
" Hello again angel" Diamond said as he took a seat beside Serena.  
" Raye, you're looking lovely today"  
" And you look like a ugly freak! What do you want " Raye snapped.  
" Just to talk to the sexy Serena" he answered and gave Serena a smile.  
" Go away, I don't like you" Serena got up and took a seat beside Raye.  
" You heard the lady go away" Jadeite snapped as he came up behind Diamond.  
" I will after this" Diamond said and took a hold of Serena and pushed her  
up to the wall behind her and started to kiss her. He had such a tight grip  
she couldn't push him away.

" Darien please talk to me?" Ann asked as she fallowed him around the school  
during lunch, she needed to get him close to the table Serena was at.  
" What part of stay out of my life do you not get?" he snapped and stormed  
off and started towards the table Serena was at.  
" Wait! Listen to me please, I got jealous, and I know you only started to  
date Serena so Diamond wouldn't date her but you don't have to play this  
game anymore... " Ann started then smiled when she looked across the cafe  
and saw Diamond grab Serena and kiss her getting a good grip on her so she  
couldn't push him away. Ann smiled wider when she saw Darien staring at  
them. Raye and Jadeite jumped up and tried to pry Diamond away from the  
disgusted Serena but to no avail.  
"Will you get off of her you creep!" Raye shouted angrily.  
"Get away from her!" Darien shouted and ripped Diamond off of Serena. "I'll  
kill you!"  
"I figured I could win her over if I forced her into it too." Diamond smiled  
then dodged Darien's powerful punch.  
"Darien! No!" Serena grabbed a hold of Darien's arm.  
"Why do you let him get near you when you know he's just here to cause  
trouble?"  
"I…" She stuttered and looked into Darien's angry eyes.  
"And why did it look like you enjoyed that?"  
"Darien! Everything was so fast that…" Raye began to defend her friend.  
"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you."  
"Why would you think that I liked that Dare? You're the only guy I've ever  
kissed and ever cared about!"  
"In that case…" Darien gently pulled her off of his arm then turned and  
punched Diamond square in the jaw. "I will kill you!"  
"DARIEN!" Everyone cried at once as he really started to beat Diamond up.  
The assistant principal began to run over and assist everyone then managed  
to pull them apart and haul them off to the office.  
"What's going to happen to them?" Serena stared wide-eyed.  
"Well, if that guy thinks he's going to stop Darien by threatening him with  
suspension he has another thing coming… all the major fights I've always  
seen were over a girl and well… you managed to hook my brother…" Raye shook  
her head. "He won't stop until he wins hands down… even if that means  
killing Diamond… which, wouldn't be too great."  
A few hours passed and finally Darien emerged from the office. "Honey… are  
you okay?"  
"Fine… bastard." He hissed then looked at Serena. "I don't want you around  
him ever again! Get it? I mean it, you notice him within as much as a ten  
foot radius and I want you to run. Okay?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Good. Let's go home. I'm done with this crap." Darien grabbed her wrist and  
pulled her out of the school.  
"But… the rest of my classes."  
"I don't care right now. I just want to get you away from him. You know? The  
fact that he even touched you bothers me… much less that he managed to put  
his mouth on yours… I've got to fix that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're not leaving my room for a while."  
"But… school and…"  
"School can wait. I can't."


	7. and baby makes three

And baby makes three

And baby makes three!  
We don't own Sailor Moon

Serena sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. _My god this is better then chocolate, and chocolate is a real turn on for women._ Serena thought as Darien kissed her neck one last time before falling beside her on the bed.

Serena smiled and rested her head on Darien's chest " Darien?" she asked in a sweet tone

" Yes?"

"Can we do it again?"

"Of course!" He smirked then flipped her over.

_I can't believe Darien got himself kicked out of school for a week._ Ann thought as she came home. _I wonder if he is over being mad at me_. Ann took off her coat and placed her bags down. _Might as well go and see._ She looked up the stairs then started the walk to Darien's room. She was about to knock when she heard giggling inside. _No!_ She pressed her ear to the door.

"GOD! I love you!" Serena practically screamed.

"Love you too."  
_Great I pushed them back in bed together._ Ann crossed her arms and stormed off to her bedroom.

Ann stormed downstairs after a few hours and turned the tv on. The two lovers had yet to emerge and she didn't feel like being there when they did.

"What is wrong with you?" Beryl asked when she noticed the angry look on Ann's face.  
" Nothing"

"Have you seen Darien and Serena?"  
" They're upstairs banging each others brains out"

" Then that would explain why you are pissed off." Beryl laughed and went into the kitchen so she could start dinner.  
" So did Darien tell you what happened today by any chance?" Ann wondered thinking Beryl and Andrew would be mad and kick Serena out.  
" No I have not talked to Serena or Darien….why?"  
" Darien got himself kicked out of school for the rest of the week! He got into a fight with Diamond over Serena" Ann smiled bigger when she saw the look on Beryl's face.  
" Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?" Beryl asked.  
" I didn't do anything Serena is the one who kissed Diamond not me" Ann snapped.  
" I find that hard to believe Ann, Serena hates the guy with a passion and she's in love with Darien, she'd never hurt him"  
" Whatever" Ann said and stormed out of the room then into the living room so she could plot in her notebook, idea's she could do to get rid of Serena for once and for all.

"Baby I am sorry for snapping on you" Darien smiled then pulled Serena close.  
" Don't be sorry, just remember how much I love you"  
" Of course, I just love you so much. "  
" And I love you" she smiled then kissed him and placed her head on his shoulder. " I promise Darien I will stay away from Diamond, your right about him he is nothing but a big bad asshole." Serena started. " He scares me, I mean the way he had a grip on me, I couldn't get away"  
" He has hurt a lot of women in the past Serena "  
Serena nodded and frowned. "A few girls have told me to stay clear of him because all he does is get what he wants, then drops you and acts as if he doesn't even know you"  
" He is nothing but a pig" Darien growled.  
" That's for sure"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh…" Serena moaned and opened her eyes. She looked at the clock. Oh… great five AM again… what's wrong with me? Serena staggered into the bathroom then bent over the open bowl of the toilet and threw up, then flushed the toilet and walked for to the sink so she could rinse out her mouth from the bad aftertaste of last nights supper. _I feel terrible._ Her feet slid across the floor then she opened the door and stepped out into the empty hall so she could go downstairs for some water.

"Up already?" Beryl asked from the kitchen table. She was wearing a robe and doing the daily crossword.

"I don't feel well."

"You don't?" Beryl stood then placed a protective hand on the girl's forehead. "You feel okay… little clammy maybe."

"Well, by the mid day I feel okay, it's just that this is the sixth day in a row that I've gotten up like this…"

"Honey… have you been… well, have you and Darien been having safe sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, has he been wearing a condom or have you been taking birth control?"

"Um… no…"

"Then you could be… well…"

"What? Well what?"

"Pregnant." The word hung in the air as though it were a ghost.

"Wh…"

"Go back to bed and let me worry about it okay? I'll go and get you some tests so we can find out."

"Thank you… so much." Serena hugged her cousin then walked slowly upstairs while Beryl hurried and got ready to go to the store before her husband woke.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andrew walked down the stairs and sat at the table. _Something is off… hey! Where's sugar cakes?_ He looked into the kitchen and scratched his head. _That little play boy freak better not be messing with her now._ He looked at the ceiling then towards the door when he heard jingling keys and high heels. "Hey Sugar Cakes! What'd you bring me?" He asked looking at the plastic grocery bag. A smile crept across her face as she emptied the contents onto the table making Andrew jump back. "Oh no you don't! You're not scaring me like this again! Take those back!" He frantically grabbed the pregnancy tests and began to shove them back into the bag. "No, no, no, no NO!"

"You idiot, sit down and chill will you?" Beryl pushed him into his chair.

"No way! You're not touching me again, EVER!"

"Stop that. They're not for me."

"But… who then… I mean…"

"Serena." Beryl looked at him sternly.

"Oh, even better! I don't need this…"

"You? It's not yours!"

"He practically is though… I mean… he's not ready for this… he just started having fun!"

"Will you stop thinking like a child is the end of the world?"

"As I know it? It is! I mean, the crying, the smells… we have to get her to a doctor… what was the one you went to? His name I mean?"

"Andrew!" Beryl yelled just as Ann stepped into the kitchen.

"Why are you yelling so early on a Saturday?" Ann was rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"We um…" Beryl shoved the pregnancy tests into the bag then held it behind her back.

"What's that?"

"My death sentence." Andrew rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Go back to bed."

"Really what is it?"

"It's nothing! Keep your brown nose out of it and get back upstairs!" Beryl snapped and practically shoved Ann out. "Not a word Drew… or else!"

"Fine… I won't… I wait for the verdict before I haul her off in a bag."

"You will let them decide. Hear me?"

"Fine…" Andrew sighed… "So… French toast and sausage?"

"You… are unbelievable." Beryl stormed up the stairs.

"Is that a no?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's not right to kick me out of my own room!" Darien shouted and blinked a few times. Beryl had barged in and practically threw him out of the bed telling him to get out. "Damn women…" He made his way downstairs where Andrew was staring blankly at an egg. "What… are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure this out… how do I uh… get the egg out?"

"Are you kidding me?" Darien stared at his blonde brother in disbelief.

"What? I don't cook."

"Clearly… why are you trying to cook? And why is Beryl upstairs with Serena?"

"Because of you! Are you happy I'm going to starve here!" He dropped the egg into the frying pan letting the shell crack. "Hey! Look at that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Beryl's up there trying to help Serena figure out if she's going to be baking anytime soon."

"It's like you don't speak English." Darien rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to go watch tv."

"Okay… I'm going to cook this unfertilized egg."

"You're an idiot."

"You are." Andrew's green eyes locked on Darien then quickly back to the stove as a small flame erupted. "AH! FIRE!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Positive, positive, positive." Beryl sorted through all of the various tests. "I think it's unanimous. You're pregnant."

"No! I'm too young for this… what's Darien going to say… OH GOD! What IS he going to say?" Serena sunk to the ground and held her head in her hands.

"Calm down… it's okay… maybe he'll be okay with it… but remember, you don't have to keep it."

"I know but… I… oh! How can I tell him?"

"You just say it. Pure and simple… of course I hope he's a bit more… rational than his brother who practically drug me to the car by my hair telling me that's not going to happen." Beryl chuckled a bit. "I'll go get him okay?"

"I… guess…" Serena watched with fear as Beryl walked out.

"Why have you been in there all morning?" Ann asked suspiciously.

"Because I can Ann. Leave me alone." Beryl continued downstairs and looked at Darien. "I think Serena wants to talk to you."

"Oh? You're done doing whatever you were doing?"

"Yeah, she's all yours now."

"Finally!" Darien stood and stretched before looking at his pale brother who was sitting at the kitchen table trying to stab his concoction with a fork. "You… might want to help him." He pointed to Andrew then jogged up the stairs and into his room where Serena sat hugging her legs to her torso. "Dumpling… what's wrong?"

"I don't know if anything's wrong just… I… I'm…"

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm… pregnant Dare…" She looked anxiously at him, waiting for a response. "Well? Say something." Darien stood for a moment, looking shocked and anxious.

"I… wow… I… can't believe it!" His arms wrapped around her body then squeezed tightly. "I'm so happy! My baby, is going to have a baby!"

"You're … you're not mad?" Serena asked staring at him for a long moment.  
"No why would I be?" he asked, picking her up and placing her on his lap.  
Serena bit her lip "Because we are so young and still in high school, I don't want to ruin your life "  
" dumpling your not, I love you and I will take care of you and the baby, I work for my parents each of us kids have a trust fund I can take care of you."  
" Oh Darien I love you so much… this won't be easy. "  
" I know but… I can't believe we are starting a family, I know we are young Serena but I love you and I always will" he smiled and gave her a kiss then placed a hand on her belly.

" A life is in there that you and I made, made out of love"  
" I'll need to call the doctor so we can make the important appointments"  
" We can call and make a appointment after breakfast" Darien told her and kissed her hand.  
"So it's settled then we are keeping the baby you want to keep it?" she asked a little unsure of his sincerity.  
" Yes I want to keep it, but only if you want to, it's your life too and your body"  
Serena smiled at him knowing in her heart the answer "yes Darien I want to keep it"

" So she is having a baby "Andrew looked at his wife as she sat a plate of bacon in front of him.

" Yes she is, she's so worried what Darien is going to say."  
" Say about what?" Ann asked as she took a seat at the table and started to dish out food for herself.  
" Nothing you need to know"  
" What were you and Serena doing all morning?"  
" I told you to stay out of it Ann"  
" Stay out of what? the life of the girl who stole my best friend? Better yet, the girl who will ruin his life you just watch and see" she snapped  
Beryl just looked at Ann, bit her tongue, and walked into the kitchen to check on her French toast.  
_Can't say too much until they decide what they want to do._ she thought  
A few minutes later Serena and Darien came down stairs hand and hand then walked into the kitchen.  
" I am guessing you two talked?" Andrew asked as Beryl took a seat beside him.  
" We are keeping the baby "Serena told the three.  
" What baby? What are you talking about" Ann asked as she looked at everyone in the group with alarm.

"We're having a baby. A beautiful, wonderful baby." Darien smiled.

"You… what? That's… insane! Irresponsible… I mean… Andrew help me out here."

"You're gonna kill me!" He shouted and covered his eyes. "For once I agree with Ann! I mean… you're both too young and parenthood isn't as glorious as movies make it out to be I mean… ew…"

"What would you know Andy?" Darien shot then turned his blue eyes on Ann. "You're just jealous. Well, guess what Ann, Serena and I are going to be together forever. Get over it."

"NO! I won't get over it! I refuse! I won't let you ruin your life!" Ann screamed and pounded her hand on the table. "I mean it! I hate you Serena! HATE YOU! Any child of yours is going to be a devil!"

"Shut UP ANN!" Darien shouted angrily. Making Serena cringe. Everything was turning so negative… why was it that she seemed to cause so many problems.

"I will not shut up! She's a whore! Now she's trying to rope you in by getting pregnant! It's low Darien and you know it!"

"STOP!" Serena screamed while covering her ears. "Both of you stop!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the room.

"Good riddance." Ann crossed her arms angrily and glared at Darien. "Go ahead then, go run after her, tell her it's all okay and to ignore me… but I swear to you I won't let this fly… can't let it fly." Her voice was almost hysteric as Darien rushed after Serena. "I can't…"


	8. Rumors

Rumors

Rumors  
We don't know Sailor Moon

"Andrew I can't believe you agree with Ann…yes they are young but who's to say they can't do it? You're parents got married and had you at their age "Beryl told him.  
" Yes but that was 24 years ago, their young and I don't think a baby is what they need right now"  
" What is it with you and babies? You outright told me you don't want any till we are almost 30" Beryl snapped.  
" I just think they are too young" was all he said and got up to get ready for work as Beryl followed.  
" Andrew they will be graduated from high school 5 months before the child is born, he works in the family business and his trust fund kicked in when he turned 18"  
" Beryl in most cases I would be happy for them, but to tell you the truth, I'm worried did you not see the look on Ann's face when they said they are having a baby?'  
"Yeah so what? She has been mad since they got together"  
" Now she's even more mad, and to be honest I am worried she would do something to the baby and Serena and if she did… Darien would never be the same. He is really deeply in love"  
" So what your saying is they should have waited till Ann gets over them being together?...that could never happen"  
" Which is why I think those two should stay here and not move out" Andrew eyed Beryl  
" I agree, and your going to be the one who tells them" Beryl uncrossed her arms and pointed to the stairs. " Make sure you tell them you are sorry too "  
" yes dear" he said and walked to Darien's bedroom.

_I hate her so much! _Ann yelled in her head and stormed up stairs then into her room "There is no way I am letting Darien be the father of a devil child "Ann grabbed her phone book and looked through the list of numbers till her eye's fall upon one. Breathing deeply she dialed the number and waited for the bubbly voice on the other end to greet her, once she did Ann put on her best smile and sweetest voice. "Yes, Sandy I need your help spreading some gossip and you are the gossip queen"  
" What gossip?" She asked Ann  
" Serena my cousin is pregnant and Darien thinks he is the father when really he's not. The kid belongs to someone else, probably Diamond "  
" Really? "Sandy sounded thrilled to receive such a lucrative lead. "Diamond could be having a kid with Serena wow!"  
"Yeah, I know and poor Darien thinks he is the father "Ann smiled to herself, by Monday morning everyone would be talking about it and maybe, just maybe she could finally have Darien all to herself.  
" wow I can't believe Serena would do this to Darien he is such a great guy… and hot!"  
" I know"  
" but are you sure it's not Darien's? I don't think Serena would cheat on him."  
Ann rolled her eyes "remember that fight Diamond and Darien had? Well it was over the fact Diamond slept with Serena."  
" That's too bad, Serena seemed like a nice girl too."  
Ann smiled "I know I can't believe my cousin did this to my best friend!"  
" There is no way Diamond will stick around for a kid. I can't believe Serena would lie to Darien, I guess she is not as nice as we thought. what a bitch"  
" I couldn't agree more. talk to you later" After Ann hung up she had the biggest grin on her face. " Serena will be so upset with all the gossip, I bet she'll leave, go home, and Darien will be so heart broken that he will come back to me, of course I will take him with open arms and show him what a real woman is like in bed. maybe just maybe I will get pregnant and we can have a long and happy life together and dear old Serena will be nothing but a memory" Ann jumped when she herd the phone ring "Hello?" she asked  
" How could you tell Sandy I'm the father of Serena's kid? I don't want some damn kid let alone one that isn't mine" Diamond shouted over the phone.  
" You don't have to have the kid, it's just a rumor so Serena will leave Darien and this town"  
" I'm not getting my ass kicked again because of you." Diamond snapped.  
" I said it could be yours or someone else's"  
" Well they are not pinning it on me" Diamond said and hung up.

"Honey?" Darien said as he came in the bedroom to find Serena on the bed crying into the pillow. " Serena don't listen to them, we can afford to have the baby, don't worry, I know we are young but we can do it….my parents married at 17 and had Andrew at 18."  
" Do you really mean it?" Serena asked as she sat up and whipped some tears away.

"I wouldn't say it unless I meant it… you know better."

"I just… you know… maybe we should abort this and go on with our life… I mean let's face it. We were both stupid to let this happen in the first place… bad judgment means we won't be the best parents either."

"We'll be just fine Serena. You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough."

"I worry just enough to get us by. The important thing is that we're happy and together… I want to keep the baby but if you really want to get rid of it then… I guess we could… I just know we'd both regret it."

"I guess you're right… we did this together so… we should ride this out…"

"That's all I'm saying." Darien tenderly pulled her stretched out figure to his and buried his face into her golden hair. "Just let them talk. We'll do what we want." She smiled at Darien's reassuring words, he always knew just what to say.

"You tell them?" Beryl tilted her head as Andrew descended the stairs.

"Yeah…" He was receptive to it but I'm not so sure he's going to listen… he wants to move out as soon as they graduate.

"Well, let him think it over a little more will you?"

"Yeah… anyway, I'm late, I have to go. Bye babs."

"Bye Drew Bear."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena's eyes scanned the hall of teens readying for class. All eyes seemed to be on her and Darien. "Dare?" She whispered lightly.

"I don't know… you think they found out?"

"I don't want everyone to know!" Serena jumped suddenly and looked at her new friend Raye. "Hey Raye… what's going on?"

"There's a damn rumor going around that's completely false… at least it better be… anyway… Don't let it bug you okay? We know the truth and that's all there is to it."

"What rumor?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing… I need to confer with Serena before I talk to you about it." Raye grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her to the side. "Okay… be honest with me… are you pregnant?"

"Uh… yeah… but… how…"

"Never mind that. Now… who's is it?"

"Who do you think?" Serena turned a few shades of crimson.

"I need an answer."

"It's Darien's. Whose else would it be?"

"I don't know… Diamond, Seiya, Allan… you never know…"

"Raye! Darien's the only one I've… well. You know." Raye looked at the blushing girl and nodded. No way she was lying, she was to shy to even acknowledge the word sex.

"Then… this will be easy to refute… as long as Darien keeps his cool long enough for me to handle this." Raye then turned to her brother who was busying himself with talking to Jadeite about the rumor. "Uh oh… DARIEN!" She shouted as she watched him ball his fists. "That idiot!" She ran after his storming frame.

"Leave me alone Raye."

"No, you stop and listen to me. LISTEN you pigheaded ass!"

"What?"

"Chill out… look, you know it's false, I know, Serena definitely knows… so let me deal with this… don't go pounding people into the ground okay? You don't need an expulsion on top of that suspension."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath then looked at his embarrassed girlfriend. "Okay." He nodded then walked to Serena and placed a protective arm around her waist. "We can deal with this." His breath was warm against her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"But… who started it?"

"I can guess." Darien sneered and began to lead them down the hall past all of the accusing eyes. Diamond stood at his locker and smirked as Serena passed by.

"Hey! Blondie!" He shouted at the couple. "Don't worry, everyone knows I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole… not after Darien did." He and the small group around him began to laugh loudly.

"Why you…" Darien growled and began to move towards his enemy.

"Darien… no, please?"

"Fine… I won't pound him into the ground AGAIN!" The last word was shouted for emphasis.

Serena signed as she looked at the clock she felt sick once again and it didn't help that someone had taken the seat beside her and was now munching on a hamburger from the cafe.

_I am so going to be sick. _Serena thought and stood up, grabbed her bags, and rushed out of class then into the girl's bathroom. Serena placed her bag on a hook before turning to the toilet and throwing up. The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut made her quiet so she could hear the ensuing conversation.

"I can't believe that little whore would cheat on Darien." A prissy sounding girl retorted. Serena frowned and sat on the back of the toilet placing her feet on the seat so she could listen without whoever knowing she was there.

"I know! Darien is so damn hot I don't understand why she cheated on him, if he was my man he's never leave my bed." another voice chuckled lightly.

"I feel so bad for Darien he really thinks the kid is his."

" Yeah, I know. Maybe he will see the light and finally leave her… then he'll be up for grabs"

"I sure hope so, but I do wonder who the father is. Clearly it's not Diamond… so that leaves Seyia and Allen or god only knows." The first girl laughed as she did her make up.

Tears started to flow from Serena's eyes. How could everyone believe such a horrible lie so blindly? Looking at her watch on her wrist she noticed it was lunch time and Darien would be wondering when she was.

_I wish they would leave_. Serena thought as she listened to the girls talk about her maliciously.

"Well it could be Seyia's, I mean he's a player to you know, Allen he's seems too shy"

The second girl, who Serena now recognized as Sandy fixed her make up then turned to her friend and smiled. "You know Liz… I think maybe someone should confront her and tell her how it is, that so many of us want to date Darien and she needs to stop playing him and let him go."

"I agree." Liz answered with a note of enthusiasm. "Next time we see her, I will say something." was the last thing Serena herd before they left the girls bathroom.

"Don't worry baby I won't let them upset me." Serena whispered as she placed a hand on her stomach and gave it a small rub.

_Here goes nothing. _Serena thought and left the stall, quickly washed her hands, and placed her bag on her arm before leaving the bathroom. _ I'm 30 minutes late for lunch_ Serena frowned and started down the hall only to be stopped.

" There you are" Sandy snapped and placed her hands on her hips. "We should talk "

Serena looked at her with a frown. "About what?"

" You need to stop lying about that kid being Darien's."

" This KID is Darien's! I'm not lying." Serena snapped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Prove it "

" How am I suppose to do that Genius?" The blonde glared at the girl fiercely.

" Just do it, or break up with him. It's not fair, what you are doing to him, tying him down to a kid who might not be his "

"I don't need to prove anything to you cackling hags! You are moth so stupid and naïve to believe some stupid rumor to blindly! It's people like you who give a bad name to us smart individuals! Plus, if you bothered to ask Seiya, or even Allan you'd find out that I've never slept with either of them. So, why don't you take to the bank!" Serena then spun on her heels and stormed towards her lunch table. "Idiots."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien stood outside on the track and waited for the PE teacher to prompt them to begin their laps. Jadeite knelt close by tying his shoes for the fifth time, trying to avoid all of the pity stares Darien was getting. "What?!" Darien suddenly shouted at a group of teens looking at him. "Have a problem?"

"Dare… please, chill?" Jed sighed.

"No! I don't like this! Someone in this school, opened her big mouth, told a lie, and now everyone believes it! It's ridiculous! Really, it is!"

"How do you know it's yours?" One girl asked defiantly.

"How? Probably because we spend every moment together and she would have no time to sleep around. I know it's mine and I'm thrilled."

"What about that day in the lunchroom when Diamond kissed her. Don't you think that means there was something going on?"

"No, Diamond's a creep. You all know it! He forced her into it and she was absolutely disgusted. Much like I am with this whole school right now."

"What about Seiya? He's been chasing her skirt lately."

"Don't pin this on me! I've never even touched the girl!" Seiya cried from somewhat nearby. "I may play the field a bit but I know for a fact she doesn't. I have no doubt it's his because no guy in his right mind would say he slept with a chick who's knocked up if he didn't. I know I didn't, Diamond didn't, Allan really didn't, and so far I don't hear any other guys saying they did. The whole thing's been pretty consistent. The only person who's ever slept with her is this doofus standing right here, about to ruin his life with a kid." Seiya's argument quieted everyone and caused them to look at the ground with guilt. "Damn people, check your facts first will you?"

"Thank you Seiya… though it wasn't a very eloquent speech you made your point." Darien smiled with gratitude.

"No problem… like I said. I'm not going to be blamed for a kid I DEFINITELY know isn't mine and neither is any other guy. That would be stupid."

"Yeah, it would be."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ann sat at a table listening to the gossip and smiled. _Yes! Everyone believes it! This is so awesome. She'll be outta here before I can even blink._

"I don't think the rumor is true guys… everyone is talking about what Seiya said and it makes sense." A voice caught Ann's ears making her turn suddenly. "I really think it's Darien's… no one else is saying they've slept with her… so… that means he's the only one right? Plus, why would he believe so whole heartedly that it is his if there's a possibility it's not? Darien's a smart guy."

_No! You people have to believe it! You just HAVE TO!_ Ann's eyes widened in fear. This would be more difficult than she thought.


	9. Falling

_Falling  
We do not own Sailor Moon!_

_I am so sick of that girl!_ Ann thought as she stormed into the house and up to her bedroom slamming the door behind her._ I need to get rid of her, once and for all. _Ann laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling while thinking._ I know… I'll call her parents! they will be so mad that they will force her to leave. _A large smile spread over the brunette's face as she reached for the phone then dialed Serena's parents' number. _Damn the answering machine…_ "Hi Auntie! I have something to tell you, something you and uncle Ken should know… Serena's pregnant and she wont listen to reason, you guys should really call her and make her see straight. I'm so worried about her throwing away her life…" Ann smiled to herself and hung up the phone. _Little Miss Princess will be off on the next train out of here… poor Darien's heart will be broken then… he'll be all mine. Plus, even if this doesn't work which I am sure it will, I have lots of ideas in my head I can do to get rid of that blonde witch, even if I have to make her think Darien doesn't want the baby._

" I can't believe that's our baby." Serena said to Darien as she held on to the first ultrasound pictures and smiled at the photo.  
"Hard to believe in 7 months we will have a little bundle of joy." Darien smiled as they stopped at a red light.  
Serena was about to say something back when her phone starting to ring. "Daddy?" Serena asked when she answered the phone it was strange for her father to call and it worried her.  
" What is this I hear about you being pregnant?" her father asked making Serena's eyes go wide.  
"How did you find out?"  
"Ann called and left your mother and I a message"  
" She what?"  
" So it's true then?"  
" Daddy yes it is true Darien and I are having a baby but we love each other "  
" Serena how could you be so stupid your not even finished with high school yet, how do you plan on caring for the child? What about college? "  
" Daddy! Darien and I graduate in 5 months, he said he has lots of money to take care of me and the baby. He works for his parents… Darien and I plan on getting married sometime in the future "

" Serena…." Her father started

" Daddy I could never bear to end my pregnancy. We talked and we both want this child, this is a part of both of us, and I just can't get rid of it. We're going to do this… together."

" So you both you intend to keep the baby"

" Yes Daddy"

" Serena you two are still very young and have a life ahead of you, but as your mother has said the damaged is done, I am not happy about this… not one bit but whatever you want to do… your mother and I will support you… one hundred percent.  
Serena's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe her father was taking this so lightly.  
" Thank you Daddy, I love you" Serena said before hanging up.  
" What did he say?" Darien wondered as he pulled into the driveway and turned to look at her.  
" He was not happy about it but he supports us"  
" I thought for sure he hunt me down with a shot gun" Darien laughed making Serena smile.  
" I would never let that happen " Serena leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
" How did he find out though?"  
" One guess "  
" Ann … I should have known " Darien clenched the steering wheel and gritted his teeth.  
" She knew my dad would get mad and hopped I'd be sent back"

"Hey guys how was your appointment? " Beryl asked as she started dinner and smiled at the two.  
" It was great I am two months along… do you want to see a picture of the baby?" Serena wondered as she held up the black and white piece of paper.  
" Sure" Beryl smiled and walked over to Serena so she could take a look at the photo of the baby. " It's so small"  
" Ya it is… he said when I am about 5 months we will be able to tell if I am having a boy or a girl. Darien really forty." Darien added as he came up behind Serena and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh… Sweetie we need to meet Raye. She wants to go prom dress shopping." Darien rested his head on top of Serena's.  
" Oh I didn't know you wanted to go to prom..." Serena could feel the anxiousness welling up inside of her. Prom was a place for thin girls… not to mention how much all the other students now hated her.  
" Hi Darien… Serena. " Ann said cheerfully when she walked into the kitchen thinking Serena's parents flipped on her. Serena could feel Darien's muscles tensing as Ann maneuvered around the dining room and sat in her usual place at the table. His blue eyes had an intensity to them that alarmed Beryl.

"Don't talk to me." Darien snapped angrily making Ann jump. "You… you stay away from us." As the words dripped from his mouth Ann couldn't help but shiver, he was becoming more and more hateful.

_I bet he realizes just how fragile she is and that she'll run… he'd better know._ Ann shook her head lightly. "What did I do now?"

"You called her parents! You wanna get me killed?" Darien shouted angrily.

"No… I just think they have a right to know they're about to be grandparents… since you obviously weren't going to tell anyone."

"It wasn't your news to share Ann!" Darien's face was now a brilliant crimson.

"I'm related."

"Then act like it you little bitch!" The last word made Serena jump. He was truly attacking her.

"Don't call me that! I'm your best friend!"

"Not anymore! You've revealed your true nature and I want nothing to do with it!"

"Friends before hoes Darien… you broke that rule." Ann shook her head and looked at the ground.

"She is NOT a hoe!"

"Sure she isn't… you can believe what you want Darien but I think she's just a really, really good actress."

"I'm going to kill you!" Darien quickly moved around the table and grabbed Ann by the arms making her squeeze her eyes shut.

"Darien! Let her go!" Serena cried and stood to pull him away. "Please! She's not worth the trouble…"

"She is to me." He sneered and began to drag Ann towards the back door.

"Drop her right now Darien!" Andrew shouted from the dining room doorway. Darien looked over his shoulder and shook his head in rebellion.

"No."

"Drop her now!" Andrew repeated and moved so he could grab hold of his brother. The two wrestled for a few minutes until Darien sighed and released Ann. It wasn't that he couldn't overpower his elder brother, but rather he wouldn't. "Shame on you Darien! You know you should NEVER lay a malicious hand on a woman… any woman!"

"She's no woman… she's a witch." Darien growled at the retreating girl.

"I hate you…" Ann whispered to Serena who sat in her chair terrified of the violent temper Darien had now shown towards Ann. The thought crossed her mind that he could become unstable but then again… he was so gentle with her…

"Get out!" Darien shouted sending Ann flying from the room and up the stairs.

"I'm very disappointed in you young man." Beryl shook her head. "Regardless of the way she's acting you have no right to hurt her like that."

"Sure I do… You know that… At least you should."

"I'm going up to my room." Serena stood shakily and eyed the three others in the room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay… I think I'll be up in a little bit okay Serena?"

"No, leave me to myself for right now."

"What? Why?"

"You're upset right now… I don't want to aggravate you." Serena turned and walked up the stairs leaving Darien with his brother and sister-in-law.

"See! That's what happen's when you threaten a woman… other's don't trust you anymore." Andrew growled in a low tone.

"You think so?" Darien's face paled as he looked at the ceiling. "But… I'd never hurt her… never…"

"How can she know that? Ann used to be your best friend… you not only threatened to kill her just now but you grabbed her violently and were about to physically hurt her."

"That's different though…"

"No. It isn't Darien. No it isn't."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ann rubbed her sore arms and glared into the mirror. _You know how to get her out of here… so just do it! Why are you waiting? Every second that passes is another moment his hatred for you grows…_ She sighed and hung her head beginning to feel unsure of whether or not she would ever be able to win him back. _I just… I just want to be loved… I mean… come on Ann… he's the only guy you've ever liked and… and… you let him get away!_ A tear formed at the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek falling on the tiled floor. In, an attempt to deny the fact that she was crying she pressed her toe to the tear and smeared it over the tile. As she did that an idea formed in her head. _If I can't make her leave… then I'll make him not want her anymore… yeah… I can do that… she just needs to have some sort of serious accident… yeah… that's it Ann! You're a genius!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ann nodded in approval as she stood and whipped her brow. She had spent all day carefully waxing the floor so it would be slick when wet. _Okay Serena… we'll see if he wants you after you fall._

Ann wore her grin all day that day causing suspicion among her housemates who, had gotten into the habit of completely ignoring the brunette girl.

"I'm tired, and I feel dirty… I'm going to go and take a shower… okay?" Serena glanced around the room then stood; by this time her back was hurting her more and more seeing that she was now roughly six months along.

"Want help up…" Darien offered as Serena pressed her hand on her back and slowly rose from the couch. "Never mind…"

"No… I'm good." The petite blonde's voice was strained, a slight contrast to the light smile over her lips. "I'm just going to take my shower and go to bed."

"I'll be down here…" Darien watched his girlfriend hobble over to the stairs then start the grueling task of ascending to the bathroom where Ann's trap lay waiting for its victim.

After huffing and puffing her way up the stairs Serena breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed her robe, then went into the bathroom. She turned the water on, stripped off her clothes, then stepped under the hot water and sighed. It felt wonderful to let the water trickle over her body then into the cold dark drain, this was a sensation that she had always cherished.

The shower was over all too soon of course, slowly, with a reluctant hand she turned the water off and sighed as the cool air greeted her skin once again. Unaware of the danger the floor now possessed she pulled the shower curtain back and stepped onto the slick tile, losing her balance a piercing scream flew out of her mouth as she landed hard onto the floor, writhing in pain.

"What was that?" Darien jumped to his feet then began to run up the stairs with the other house mates behind him. _Oh… please… don't have fallen… please!_ Darien pleaded in his head, almost praying that she was screaming over a spider or something. "Serena?" He stopped at the clothed door and knocked loudly. "Serena are you okay?"

"Dare… I… ow!" He could hear her pained tone and looked back at his brother. A slight nod signaled everyone to wait outside while he went in. With that he opened the door cautiously, in an attempt not to hit her, then gasp as he saw her laying on her back on the floor, a nasty black bruise forming on the left side of her ribs.

"You fell?" His voice raised in alarm and grabbed her robe so as to cover her naked form before Andrew and Beryl burst in with worry on their faces.

"Hospital now!" Beryl commanded then turned on her heels to see a puzzled look on Ann's face. "I'm just glad that for once, you didn't do anything here."

"How's my baby?" Serena asked the doctor when he entered the room with a nurse practically on his heels. Darien took a hold of Serena's hand as they looked at the doctor.

"From the test we ran everything is fine, however when we did discover something that you might what to know"

"Is something wrong with the baby "Serena asked hesitantly as she held tightly on to Darien's hand.

"No there is nothing wrong with the babies" The doctor had a coy smile as he looked at the young couple  
" Did you say babies?" Darien asked staring at him "As in plural?"  
" Yes your having twins and if you would like we can tell you what the sexes are "  
" Yes please."  
" Well you'll be having a little boy and a little girl. Paternal twins."  
" Wow… that's… okay… so, when will I be able to go home? "Serena wondered.  
" As soon as you sign these papers but I want you to rest and I think it's best that you have you having someone help you in and out of the bathtub until the twins are born . You managed to crack a few ribs."  
"My God Serena… that could have been horrible! I'm helping you from now on. No arguments." Darien began to sign the papers.  
" I don't understand what made that floor so slippery. I've gotten in and out of that thing tons of times without slipping. "Serena frowned as Darien helped her out of the bed so she could change into some clothes Beryl had grabbed on their way out of the house.  
" Maybe some water spilled on to the floor from your shower, I'll check it out once I get you home and into bed "

Darien smiled as he walked in to the kitchen and saw Beryl and Andrew sitting at the table eating.  
" Good Morning how's Serena doing "Beryl said as Darien took a seat in front of her.  
"She is doing fine she's asleep right now, say Beryl do you think I could borrow you in about an hour?" Darien wondered as he poured himself some juice.  
"Sure what for?"  
" I need yours and Raye's help picking out a ring for Serena, I want to ask her to marry me tonight. After last night I don't want to wait to ask her to be my wife"  
" That is so great! Of course I will help you pick on a ring! "  
" Thanks so much "Darien smiled and stood up "I'll go get dressed… by that time Raye should be here and we can go." He said before exiting the room.

" Good Morning Andrew "Serena said as she came into the living room and took a seat beside him on the sofa.  
" Hey, how are you feeling?"  
" I'm feeling better I am still black and blue though broke some ribs… where is Darien?"  
" Oh he and Beryl went to the mall for something "  
" Oh "Serena said and turned to look at the TV show he was watching. Ever so often she would see Andrew looking at her with a weird look.

" Is something wrong?"  
Andrew made a weird face and looked at her "It's just that….um why the hell do you keep jumping like you're startled?" he asked making Serena laugh.  
" It's the babies silly, they're kicking want to feel?"  
" Well I don't know… it's not really an alien is it?"  
" No "she laughed and reached over and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel the baby kick.  
" Well I suppose that does feel neat "he smiled at her as he felt the baby kick him again.  
" Darien loves it when the babies kick, they seem to kick a lot when he talks to my stomach…well they usually gets really active in kicking after we have S…" Serena trailed off blushing.

Andrew smiled at how embarrassed she was and looked at the clock. " What do you say we go to the town fair and I'll call Darien to let him know to meet us there?" he asked.  
" That sounds like fun "  
" I'll go and get ready while you call him " Serena stood and left the living room and walked up stairs to get dress.  
Ann smiled as she listened to the two talk she had a plan forming in her mind. " As soon as they are gone I will be able to put those cleaning supplies away before they catch me with them" she thought  
Once they were gone Ann rushed to the hallway closet where the cleaning supplies were kept and started to put them back.  
" What are you doing with the floor wax Ann? " Andrew asked coming up the stairs meaning to get his keys.  
" Oh, I um was going to do a little cleaning " she lied.  
" You shouldn't use this stuff I bought it on accident, this stuff will make a floor very slippery if not used right " he told her.  
" Oh! Well, I wont use it then " she told him.  
" Well Serena and I are going to the fair do you want to come?" Andrew wondered before he left.  
" No thanks" Ann turned on her heels and hurried to her room.


	10. Breaking Up?

10  
Breaking Up

We Don't own Sailor Moon

" Darien said he, Raye and Beryl will met us here in 40 minutes… so what  
shall we do till then? " Andrew asked Serena as they walked around the large  
amusement park.  
" Um " Serena looked around till her eye's fell on something " What about we  
go on the Ferris wheel or maybe play a game?"  
"I don't know if they'll let you on the rides… but, I'll win you a prize!"  
Andrew laughed as they linked arms and began to walk to the endless row of  
carnival games.  
" Alright "Serena laughed and pulled him over to a dart game. " Let's see  
how good you are"  
" You just watch I will win you that big teddy bear " Andrew pointed up at a  
large white bear hanging by it's neck on the side of the booth. It looked  
saddened by it's current predicament. Serena smiled at the bear then nodded  
prompting Andrew to purchase some darts and begin to play.  
"Hey beautiful "a familiar voice made her jump a little. She turned to see  
Diamond standing directly behind her with a slight grin on his face.  
" What do you want Diamond?" She moaned in disbelief… was he stalking her or  
something? It seemed that wherever she went as soon as Darien was out of  
sight Diamond would appear out of nowhere.  
" I herd you fell last night… all I wanted to do was ask you if you were ok.  
That's all really."  
"I am just fine, thank you for your concern. Now leave me alone. "Serena  
snapped then said she was going to sit down before walking as briskly as she  
could to a near by bench. She soon realized that not only was she still  
being pursued but her pace was slowing due to her aching back and feet.  
"Oh come on Serena can't we be friends?" Diamond asked as he took a seat  
beside her then reached over and placed a hand on her ballooned stomach.  
"Did I say you could touch me Diamond?" Serena pushed his hand away and  
sighed. It was clear she wasn't going to get rid of the pesky man.  
" Andrew there you are….where is Serena? " Darien wondered as he looked  
around the game booth Andrew was standing at.  
" She was here just a second ago. " Andrew looked around with a puzzled look  
on his face as the Carney handed him the large bear. "Thanks… I don't know  
where she is… maybe she went to go sit down."

" Do you ever give up?" Serena asked Diamond as she got into the long line  
for food. Her stomach had begun to growl and she now didn't know where  
Andrew was, consequently she therefore didn't know where Darien was.  
" Why don't you let me buy you something in order to make up for all the  
mean things I have done to you and Darien?" Diamond sighed now frustrated  
with her rugged attitude.  
"No Thanks " Serena sighed at the long line then walked over to a bench in  
defeat. Her feet and back were aching too much to stand in a line, no matter  
how hungry she felt.  
" On come on "Diamond grinned. Ann was right Serena is a pain, no wonder she  
can't get rid of her, but hey, maybe once those two break up she could be  
mine… now only if she doesn't keep those brats of hers.  
"Fine… if you want to be helpful to me then go and find Andrew and Darien.  
I'm tired and I just want to go home… this isn't as fun as I thought."  
"You want me… to go and get Darien… who hates me with a passion? Serena… I'm  
not willing to die trying to be your friend."  
"Then you're not a very good friend are you?" She cursed herself internally  
for not bringing her cell phone. Of all the days you had to pick today to be  
a blonde bimbo huh Serena?  
"Maybe not, look, I know he'll kill me for even looking at you and I really  
don't want to put myself in arms reach of that nut…"  
"That NUT is the father of my children and the love of my life Diamond! Get  
the hell away from me right now!"  
"But… hey I didn't mean…"  
"GO!" Serena screamed causing a few people to turn and glare at Diamond for  
harassing a pregnant woman.  
"Fine… I'm going." Diamond stood up and backed away then suddenly hit  
something firm.  
"Diamond…" Darien's angry voice growled from directly behind him.  
"I know… crawl into a hole and die… got it." Diamond winced.  
"Right." Darien sneered and watched the white haired boy rush away  
frantically. "Where've you been dumpling? I was worried…"  
"Can we go home Darien? My feet and back hurt so much! I just want to soak  
in the bathtub and relieve my joints." Serena looked up into his eyes with a  
pleading expression.  
"Of course we can, let's go." Darien smiled weakly at his siblings then  
helped Serena to her feet and placed a protective arm around her shoulder.  
"We're going to go home guys… She's not feeling well."  
"Okay Darien, take care of her." Beryl nodded nicely.  
" Did Daimond upset you? " Darien wondered as they got into his SUV and then  
started down the road.  
" No "  
" You seem upset… are you sure?"  
" I'm sure." Serena smiled and placed her hand on his.  
" So Where did you run off to this morning?" Serena asked as she turned to  
look and him and put on a smile.  
" Oh I had a few things I needed to get done is all "  
" Like what?"  
" Just a few things for work, plus Beryl needed my help finding something  
for Andrew's birthday"  
" Oh yeah I forgot his birthday is next week " Darien smiled that she had  
bought his story, he didn't want her to know he was out buying her a ring.  
" Thank goodness we're home" Serena said as she saw their house come into  
view.  
Once home Darien helped Serena out of the car and up to their room he sat  
her down on the bed with a concerned look on his face. " Lay down here for a  
bit, I am going to go and start your bath ok?"  
" Thanks " Serena told him and then pulled him down for a kiss before he  
could go and start her bath.  
" I love you"  
" I love you too Serena, so very much never forget that " he then bent down  
so he could steal another kiss from her before leaving the room to start her  
bath.  
Serena smiled as she watched him go and then placed a hand on her stomach. "  
I see you two are up " She laughed lightly as a few kicks responded to her  
voice. It was a while before Darien returned and stood beside the bed.  
"Your bath is ready." Serena could see an odd look on his face but ignored  
it when she realized that getting up was harder than she thought it would  
be.  
"Will you help me up? I'm just so exhausted…"  
"It's fine dumpling. Here, take my hands and I'll help you up." Serena did  
as she was told and was soon on her feet hobbling to the bathroom with  
Darien right behind her. It was a silent walk and Serena smiled at him  
before opening the door to the bathroom. A burst of steam hit her face  
making her sigh, when she stepped into the bathroom the mirror caught her  
eye, despite the fact that it was completely foggy a message had been  
written in soap:

Will you marry me Serena?

Just as she realized what the message said Darien took her hand gently and  
turned her to look into his eyes. They were sparkling more than usual and  
Serena couldn't help but cry, her emotions taking over. "What's wrong?"  
Darien slumped a little the thought crossing his mind that perhaps she  
didn't want to marry him.  
"Nothing's wrong I just… I'm sorry… I don't mean to cry…" She wrapped her  
hands around his waist and let all of the tension in her body lift out. "Of  
course I'll marry you… how could I not?"  
"I don't know." Darien laughed then produced the ring box with the sparkling  
diamond carefully nestled in gold.

The Next Day  
"Ann, back off! " Darien snapped as he tried to read some simple paper work  
his father needed him to go over for work.  
" Darien you need to stop lying to yourself " Ann wined as she looked at  
him  
" I am not lying to myself I love Serena and our unborn twins!" Darien could  
feel the last bits of understanding and patience leave him. Ann was just too  
much.  
" Your lying "  
" I know you want to hear. You want to hear that I am only marrying Serena  
because I feel like I have to and I don't love her the way a man should when  
he marries a woman. I don't want to be a father at my age… but you know  
what? Keep dreaming! It's just not going to happen! I love Serena and we  
will be married and have a ton of kids! "  
" If you say so " Ann replied and tried to hide her smile as she fingered  
the tape recorder in her pocket. With that little saying Darien just  
recited, she could edit enough to make Serena think Darien didn't want to  
marry her and she would leave.  
Andrew and some other employees who were in the office watched Ann leave.  
None of them had ever liked her and now she seemed especially nasty. Andrew  
could especially tell that even saying those words had hurt him badly. "She  
doesn't give up does she?" Andrew asked as he shook his head and placed a  
hand on his brother's shoulder.  
" No she doesn't"

Serena smiled to herself as she sat on the bed she shared with Darien and  
folded some new baby clothing she had just bought at the store. One shirt  
said Daddy's little girl while the other shirt said Mommy's little boy.  
Serena pulled out some other outfits and laid them on the bed. She wanted to  
get the clothes put away before Raye came over and they went shopping for  
some extra items for prom.

Serena didn't know if she really wanted to go to prom because of her being 6  
months pregnant but Raye and Darien had convinced her since Raye was on the  
prom committee and found out Serena and Darien were voted prom king and  
queen. Raye wanted it to be a surprise but it was the only way to get her to  
go.  
" Hello Serena" Ann grinned as she walked in the bedroom and took a seat on  
the bed beside the plump blonde.  
" What do you want?"  
" I have to tell you something "  
" What's that?" Serena rolled her eyes and looked up at Ann who had a weird  
look on her face.  
" I have to tell you this before you go and ruin your life… Darien doesn't  
want to marry you and he doesn't want these kids."  
" I don't believe you" Serena frowned  
" I have proof right here on this tape recorder. " Ann smiled and held the  
devixe up to her cousin teasing the play button with her thumb. "Wanna hear?  
I really think that you should."  
A few seconds later Darien's voice was heard "I am only marrying Serena  
because I feel like I have to and I don't love her the way a man should when  
he marries a woman. I don't want to be a father at my age." Ann casually  
stopped it and looked at Serena.  
" Would you like to hear more?" Ann smiled at Serena's shaking head. "See… I  
told you. I think it's best that you know since, well, you think he's  
marrying you for love." With that Ann rewound the tape and set it down on  
the bed then walked out of the room.  
Serena watched her go and felt tears come into her eye's she walked for to  
the side of the bedside table then scribbled a note on a pice of paper that  
read "Listen to this.". She then set the note next to the recorder, Plucked  
the ring off of her finger placing it delicately on top of the recorder,  
then walked out of the room to go and find Raye who was most likely waiting  
for her.  
"Hey Serena ready for lunch then go shopping for prom dresses?" Raye asked  
" Yeah, I guess " Serena shrugged.  
" What is wrong?"  
" Raye, I really need a friend to talk to "  
"Come on we'll get some lunch and we can talk" Raye frowned then took her  
hand with a nod.

" So let me get this right, Ann played you a tape with Darien saying he is  
only marrying you out of duty and really is not ready for a child?"  
Serena nodded as she stared at her food. " You know that's not true Serena.  
He loves you. All he talks about is marrying you after graduation in a few  
weeks and having tons of kids with you. He wants to have a large family and  
grow old and watch your grandchildren grow with you and only you " Raye told  
her. Serena just frowned as she picked at her food as Raye talked. " Serena  
I know my brother he loves you so much"  
" Then why was his voice on that tape recorder saying those things?" Serena  
asked Raye.  
" I don't know but I am going to find out "  
" How?" Serena wondered as she looked up from her food.  
" Trust me I will find out " Raye told her

Meanwhile

" I am so glad I am home "Darien told Andrew as they walked through the  
front door.  
"Last night was busy I sometimes hate Saturdays "  
" Hey honey " Andrew smiled at his wife who was making lunch.  
" Hey you two "  
" Is Serena here?" Darien asked  
" I haven't seen her, maybe she is resting upstairs " Beryl told him as he  
nodded.  
" I'll go look " as he left Ann smiled to herself knowing Serena had taken  
off earlier with Raye and was hopefully not coming back. Darien walked up  
stairs to their bedroom " dumpling?" he called when he walked in to their  
bedroom. He scanned the room letting his eye's fall upon his pillow "What  
the hell?" he said to himself and looked at the note picking up Serena's  
ring. " Why did she give me my ring back" he frowned and pressed play on the  
tape recorder  
Darien eye's went wide when he herd his voice "I am only marrying Serena  
because I feel like I have to and I don't love her the way a man should when  
he marries a woman. I don't want to be a father at my age " He paused for a  
moment, shocked. " Ann..." He growled then threw the recorder  
against the wall violently before turning towards the door. With fire in his  
eyes he practically ripped the wooden object from it's frame and stomped  
into the hall. "ANN!"  
Ann cringed as she heard Darien's furious yell. "Yes?" She smiled weakly  
emerging from her room.  
"What did you do?" He screamed angrily.  
"Nothing Darien… why?" She shook lightly. He was obviously aware of what  
she'd done. The question was, what would he do.  
"You… you…" Darien began to advance towards her with balled fists, unable to  
formulate sentences he only uttered pieces at a time. "You. Fucking. Bitch!  
You. Lied. To. Her! YOU. MADE. HER. LEAVE!" Ann realized that Darien wasn't  
thinking clearly which scared her. He was slowly advancing on her, his hands  
white from the pressure of his balled fist. He was seriously going to hurt  
her. Knowing this she ran into her room and slammed the door. "DON'T. RUN  
FROM ME ANN!" Darien then smashed his hand into the door cracking the frame  
and making Ann scream with terror.  
"Darien! Stop! Wait! I didn't do anything!"  
"YOU'RE ALWAYS HURTING HER!" Darien grabbed the door handle and began to  
sqeaze causing the knob to crush under the pressure. Hearing all of the  
commotion Andrew and Beryl came running up the stairs. Andrew paled as he  
saw his brother about to actually smash through Ann's door and quickly  
rushed to grab him. "GET OFF OF ME ANDREW!"  
"No! Darien! Don't make me call the police and have them haul you off. Don't  
think I won't!"  
"She… she recorded something I said, took it out of context, and then had  
Serena listen to it. She left me my ring and everything! I don't know how to  
fix this because there's no denying it was me who said it and she won't  
believe me if I just say that was a small portion of the conversation!"  
"Darien… is this about the other day when you were saying all that stuff  
about not wanting to marry her?"  
"Yes."  
"I was there. I can tell her it's not the truth Darien. You have witnesses!"  
"Okay then… well… we'd better go and try to find her I guess." Darien's  
voice had calmed but he was still fuming inside.  
"Good then… let's go." Darien watched Andrew walk towards the stair and  
pressed his side against Ann's door.  
"This isn't over Ann." He growled then marched toward the stairs trying to  
formulate what he would say to fix what Ann had done.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena frowned as she walked into the house, Darien and Andrew had left an  
hour ago to go look for her.  
" Serena?" Beryl asked standing up from the sofa  
" I'll be in my room "was all Serena said and walked up stairs. As soon as  
she was gone, Beryl grabbed the phone and called Darien's cell.  
"She's back"  
Serena sighed as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Darien then  
over to the bed to sit down. Looking around the room she saw the smashed  
recorder laying on the ground by the wall.  
Turning to look at the night stand Serena reached over and grabbed the  
picture frame of her and Darien. Her gaze was fixed as her mind rushed over  
all of the things that he'd said to her that completely contradicted what  
the recorder had said. Why was he so complicated and why did it seem like  
she was always the one being hurt. Was he really worth all of this torture?  
A tear dropped from her eye as the door opened and Darien stepped in. His  
breath caught as he saw her sitting there looking so melancholy, she hadn't  
noticed his entrance which worried him perhaps more than he would have  
liked.  
"Serena?" He almost whispered, part of him hoping she wouldn't hear him. She  
blinked then looked up at him with surprise, tears streaming down her face,  
she looked broken. "Serena… look…"  
"No Darien. You listen to me for a moment. Whenever you hurt me I let you  
waltz right back in and you start talking and win me over again. Not this  
time. You can't stand there and tell me that you didn't say those things. Do  
you know how I felt when I heard that?" Serena shouted angrily then held up  
her hand as Darien opened his mouth to speak. "No! Don't start! How dare you  
talk like that! YOU were the one who convinced me to do this, YOU were the  
one who proposed, YOU were the one who started this WHOLE thing!"  
"Serena. Yes, I said those things but let me explain will you?"  
"NO! There is NO reason to say those things unless you meant them. You…  
you're really ridiculous! You're not worth all of this!"  
"Please don't say things just to hurt me Serena. I wouldn't have done any of  
this if I didn't want to. Ann was hounding me, trying to get me to reassure  
her thoughts that I didn't want this but I do. So, I said those things, then  
told her that they weren't true. You only heard part of the whole  
conversation and if you don't believe me ask everyone who was there. Andrew  
heard the whole thing… If you don't want to believe me then don't, but  
please Serena, know that I would never mean to say anything like that. I  
swear to you." Serena looked into Darien's eyes and sighed. He was so  
sincere.  
"I have to think about it. Until then, I'm staying in the room I'm supposed  
to be in." She laboriously stood and walked slowly out of the room with her  
head hung to the floor. Darien stood in the middle of the room with a broken  
heart. He couldn't believe Ann, she was trying everything she could to ruin  
their lives, something he wouldn't let her do.


	11. moving out

Moving Out  
We don't own Sailor Moon!

" Darien there is some breakfast on the table" Beryl called when he walked  
passed the dinning room.  
" I'm not hungry" Beryl frowned as his downtrodden face and mopy expression.  
With a sudden burst of energy he grabbed his keys violently then slammed the  
door stating that he was going to the gym. He was furious and needed to go  
to the gym.  
"Andrew… I think it's time we call this arrangement with Ann quits. She's  
trying to drive them both into depression and I just think we should send  
her back to her parents. I don't even care if she has to switch schools  
because of it. I'm afraid that she's going to hurt Serena and the babies…"  
Beryl rubbed her forehead and looked at her pensive husband who was sitting  
at the table.  
" I have to agree with you on that one; she's causing too many problems "  
Andrew sighed as Serena walked into the room with teary eyes.  
" You must be starving " Beryl put on a smile and placed a plate of food in  
front of the depressed girl.  
" I am thank you " Serena smiled superficially and looked at the plate.  
" Look… Serena… I want you to know that Ann's a liar. Darien would never say  
those things and mean them. He was reciting what she wanted to hear and she  
taped it. You only heard part of the conversation. Trust me I was there."  
Serena just frowned as she picked at her food. " I don't know what to do  
Andrew, I want to believe that but how can Ann be so… stupid to keep trying  
unless she was actually worried about one of us ruining our lives? You know?  
I mean… what if he did mean it?"  
"He would never! He loves you! I know that it seems odd because you two have  
only been together for a short while but still, you know him!"  
"That's just the point Andrew! I don't know him! I know nothing about him  
and here I am, like the stupid, reckless, and slutty blonde that I am; with  
two kids on the way, and a guy I'm not even sure loves me!"  
"I'm telling you he does!"  
"You're his brother! You're on his side!" Serena snapped then grew silent  
and let the tears hiding in her eyes escape making Andrew feel terrible  
about bringing it up.  
"No… not always Serena… Right now, you're life is more on the line then his  
and I want you to know that I would never say that he loved you if I didn't  
know that he did. Please Serena… don't make the terrible mistake of letting  
him go okay?"  
"Look, I don't know what to do… I need some time to think… a walk sounds  
nice." Serena sighed then slowly left the house. She was roughly to the end  
of the driveway when an attractive brown haired man approached her with a  
smile.  
"Hey! Serena right? Nice to meet you, I'm Greg." He held out his hand for  
her to shake then nodded after she shook it. "Andrew here?"  
"Yeah, he's inside." Serena said dully then continued on her walk.  
"Wait, how's Darien doing? Ann was sure being a little conniving bitch the  
other day. I couldn't believe she came into the store with the intention of  
getting him to leave you. He was so pissed. She was trying to get him to  
admit he didn't want you or the kids. It was so funny, he acted like he was  
saying everything she wanted to hear then he told her it was never going to  
happen. I was laughing my ass off because her face lit up when he started  
his little tirade then she looked like she was going to die when he told her  
it wasn't true… haha… that made her leave." Greg smirked and shook his head  
with the memory of the whole thing.  
"Really… you think… he was just trying to get her to leave?"  
"Definitely. He did a great job I might add."  
"Nice to know." Serena rolled her eyes and mumbled.  
"Hey… you don't actually think he meant all that stuff do you? I sure hope  
not because I know he didn't. All he wants is to make you happy and be the  
best father possible." Greg's words made Serena pause and nodded  
mechanically. The statement hadn't been fully processed yet and she had to  
think about it.  
"Thank you for your concern Greg. Have a great day but I'm going to go on my  
walk now okay?"  
"Yup. Have a nice walk." Serena hobbled down the driveway and sighed,  
perhaps Darien was telling the truth. She resolved that he must be and in  
fact she was the one who was unsure of everything. What if she wasn't a good  
mother? What if she was just looking for an excuse not to follow through  
with everything? If that were the case then she had some serious apologizing  
to do.

Meanwhile

Darien punched his fist into the large punching bag one last time sending  
the person holding it stumbling backwards a few feet. He was pissed, and  
there wasn't much hiding it either. He wanted to kill Ann, or at least make  
her regret the moment she decided to ruin his life. He wanted her gone from  
his life permanently and he refused to let her get the pest of him. Serena  
would eventually realize that Ann was at fault here and he was innocent but  
he couldn't help but remember the look on her face. It was as if he'd ripped  
her heart from her and waited for it to stop beating in his hands. It was a  
look that made him even angrier with Ann. To hurt him was one thing but to  
play with Serena's emotions… that was something to pay for.

Serena walked into Darien's gym and sighed as she approached the front desk  
where the receptionist sat. This was going to be a really difficult  
conversation. "Excuse me, but is there any way to page someone in the gym?"  
"There is. Would you like me to page someone to come up here miss?"  
" Darien Chiba, Please."  
A knowing smile spread over the woman's mouth as she picked up the phone  
then paused. "Darien Chiba, please come up to the front desk please? Again,  
Darien please come to the front desk. Thank you!" Satisfied with the woman's  
page Serena sat in a nearby chair and massaged her temples knowing that he'd  
be there any moment and she would have to apologize to him.  
Darien rolled his eyes when he heard the page. Who would be bothering him  
here and now? What could be so damned important? He threw his sweaty towel  
over his shoulder and confidently strolled to the front lobby intent on  
hiding his contempt for the current interruption. When he entered the front  
lobby he rubbed his eyes wondering if Serena was actually there. Surely she  
wasn't there to argue… maybe she was here to take him back… even though at  
this point he thought that maybe it was time for him to take her back.  
"Serena?" She jerked her head up and locked her eyes onto his with a guilty  
sparkle to them.  
"I… came to apologize. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't believe everything I hear.  
I think I was just trying to find some excuse not to be so happy. Not to  
believe that we're actually doing this. You know? I'm scared and I'm sorry  
that it came out like this. I do love you, I do want to marry you…"  
"It's okay Serena. I know. In all fairness, it did look pretty bad from  
here. I know what you must have thought and felt when Ann brought that tape  
recorder to you but at the same time. Damn girl! Why do you believe her?"  
His voice had taken on a mocking tone in the last part of his speech, which  
made Serena smile. He was trying to lighten the mood. "I'm just glad you  
didn't throw away the ring or anything."  
"Why would I do that? That would be really stupid and though I'm a blonde…  
I'm not stupid."  
"I know that Serena." Darien smiled and wrapped his arms around the relieved  
woman standing before him. He was happy that she believed him but so angry  
that Ann would do that. He wanted her gone, and really nothing could  
convince him that Ann was anything but a bitch.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ann… we need to talk to you." Andrew stood in the dining room arch with his  
arms crossed. It was time to have a little "heart to heart" with the  
conniving girl. "Now." He insisted when she shrugged.  
"Okay, damn Andrew. Bite my head off why don't you?" She slinked into the  
dining room were Beryl sat at the table with her hands folded neatly on the  
table. "What is this? A mini intervention?"  
"Yes. It is. Now, sit Ann." Beryl nodded at the chair across the table, a  
clear signal for Ann to sit down. After she had situated herself Ann looked  
wearily from Andrew to his wife and focused her eyes on the table. "Okay…  
now… Ann… you're my cousin and I love you but… this has to stop. This whole  
thing with you, Darien, and Serena? It's just… no, not anymore."  
"What my wife is trying to say is that, we've called your parents and  
they're coming to get you to take you back home with them. What you have  
done to my brother is absolutely unforgivable and I'm not going to let this  
happen anymore. So… they'll be here in a few days, savor your last little  
bit of time here because it will be short."  
"What? NO! I'm not leaving! I have school and…"  
"You should have thought of that before you tried to ruin everything and  
hurt Serena!" Beryl stood suddenly. "Do you know how badly I want to  
physically hurt you? I want to let Darien mangle you but I won't… So… the  
only answer is for you to leave and never come back." Ann sat at the table  
with wide, angry eyes then burst into action and threw her chair back from  
the table.  
"YOU can't DO this to ME! I'M your COUSIN!"  
"Then act like one!"  
"I AM! She is a little whore! She STOLE him from me and you know it! You're  
condoning her behavior and criticizing mine? This is a bunch of shit and you  
know it!"  
"You are Ann… now go to your room. I don't want to see you until your  
parents get here to take you away." Beryl snapped and pointed to the  
ceiling. Finally Ann would be leaving and her little outburst now wouldn't  
change anything.  
"I can't wait till we graduate from this place" Raye told Serena as they  
worked on some decorations for graduation.

" 3 more weeks of school then one more till the wedding… I'm so… anxious."  
Serena shivered from the thought of being married finally.  
" I know Darien can't wait" Raye smirked.  
" Yes and maybe finally be free of Ann " Serena added.  
" Can't agree more on that one, so what is happening with your parents?"  
" They will be here a few days before graduation. They're going to see me  
graduate before daddy walks me down the aisle." Serena stood up and walked  
over with Raye to were some students were painting some wall decorations.  
" Serena!" a voice called making the blonde turn and look at an older man  
"yes Mr. Green?" Serena she smiled warmly.  
" You're needed in the principal's office."  
"Oh, ok "Serena frowned and looked at Raye "I'll be back" She encouraged her  
friend who now wore a look of worry on her face. Then she left the room and  
walked slowly to the office where she saw principal Ashby talking to another  
student.  
"Hello Serena "she smiled and dismissed the other student before approaching  
her new target. " Come right into my office here… "  
" am…am I in trouble?" Serena asked.  
"Not at all, so how are you feeling Serena… you know, with the pregnancy and  
all ? "  
" I'm good… why?"  
Ignoring the girl's question the woman smiled. " I have something for you"  
She then produced a decorated folder containing Serena's diploma.  
" It's… my diploma… I… don't understand."  
" Well I thought with the babies coming and all, going to a long ceremony  
wouldn't be comfortable for you" Serena made a face when she realized that  
she wasn't giving her the diploma to make her comfortable but to save the  
school the embarrassment of having a pregnant girl walk. " Well normally we  
mail them to the students who can't make it but I wanted to give it to you  
in person and say nice work, plus school ends in 3 weeks I think you should  
rest for the remaining of your pregnancy "  
" That was very nice of you " Serena said with a rude tone. "but you are  
only giving me this because you want to save your schools reputation "  
" I am only doing what is best for your interest… The school is fine with or  
without you young lady."  
" No you're embarrassed for me to walk across that stage with my big belly  
leading the way "  
" Serena…." She started "Some other students are embarrassed by your current  
state and by some speculations going around…"  
" Well fine! I won't come, and I will have my locker cleaned out by the end  
of the day so you don't have to look at me anymore!" Serena yelled and  
stormed out of her office angry and hurt by the woman's words.  
Serena hurried to her locker and pulled it open happy is was mostly empty.  
Packing the remaining of her items she slammed the door closed, glad that  
everyone was still in class and wouldn't see her leaving the school. Walking  
out of the school Serena started to walk home embarrassed to tell anyone  
especially Darien what happen.  
What will I tell them? Serena wondered to herself as she slowly walked  
home.  
" Hey sexy… " a voice said bringing her out of her thoughts.  
Turning, Serena saw Diamond driving slowly beside her in his car. " Go away!  
I'm not in the mood to talk to you. " Serena snapped.  
"Why? What's wrong babydoll?"  
"Don't call me that!"

"Fine… but… at least let me give you a ride home? You shouldn't walk so far  
with such a heavy bag… you know that." He pleaded with her hoping that she'd  
give him a little of her attention. Serena didn't answer and continued  
walking down the road determined to ignore him. "Serena?"  
"NO! GO away! Leave me alone!" Tears erupted from her eyes and flowed down  
her cheeks. Now upset, angry, and embarrassed Serena turned and marched as  
quickly and determined as possible to get away from him. He was making the  
whole situation worse. He followed her all the way home and watched her  
enter the house angrily.  
"What is wrong with her?" He mumbled under his breath then drove away hoping  
that he'd have another chance to talk to her soon.


	12. The Wedding

We don't own Sailor Moon

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Where is she" Darien asked his sister as they stood outside his locker.  
" I don't know she should have been done by now"  
" This is weird"  
" Maybe we should go to the office and see if she is still there"  
" ok " Darien nodded at his sister and began the walk down the hall to the office when they noticed Diamond coming towards them with a frown on his face.  
" If you two are looking for Serena she's gone home" He attempted a weak smile.  
" How do you know?" Raye asked before her brother could get an angry word out.  
" I saw her leave with all of her things… she looked angry."

"Was this after she saw the principal?"

"Yeah." Diamond nodded to the raven-haired woman and looked at the ground to avoid Darien's angry glare.

"Well, something must have happened… let's go home and look for her." Raye smiled and looked at Diamond. "Thank you…"

"Don't thank him." Darien snapped and yanked his sister away from the surprised looking man. "He's no good and I know he's still trying to win her over. I know he is."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_What am I going to tell everyone? Damn it, why did that bitch do this to me? Doesn't she realize how important it is to me to walk? I guess she does, it's important to everyone, and the school must maintain it's reputation and not let a wretch like me graduate among all of the students who did everything right._ Serena glared bitterly at the ceiling of her room. _Ugh! But… then again this is my fault, I'm the one who got pregnant… I'm the one whose disgraced everyone… but why should I be the only one to blame? I mean… Darien had a part in this too and he gets to walk, this is such a bunch of shit! Seriously it is! Talk about double standards!_

"Serena?" Darien asked softly as he stepped into the room unsure of whether or not she would be in a mood to receive him. "Hey dumpling… are you okay?" She was curled up on the bed crying, her tear streaked cheeks drawing his eyes. "Hey! Why are you crying?"

"They're not going to let me walk Dare. I'm a disgrace apparently… I wish this had never happened, everything would be so much easier and… and… I don't know!" Serena started bawling and grabbed hold of his shirt pulling him to her wishing that he could make everything right. That he could take away her embarrassment and pain. "I'm so upset."

"I know but… I… I can't do anything. I know that maybe this is hard but look at it this way, in ten years, are you really going to care whether or not you walked onto a stage and shook hands with a bitchy principal who couldn't care less about every person up there?"

"No…" She sobbed and looked into his eyes. He was right. What was graduation anyway? A silly ceremony that's what. "You're right… thank you… but what about my parents? They're coming here especially for this and…"

"We'll just say you aren't feeling well because of your back and can't make it." He smiled and held her in his arms shuddering slightly at the thought of meeting her parents.

"Thank you." She smiled and just lay there letting sleep take her.

Serena sat in front of the large lighted mirror wringing her hands together. This was the day she'd become Mrs. Darien Shields and it made her extremely nervous and excited at the same time. Raye frowned noticing the way the petite blonde was fidgeting and paused from the daunting of doing Serena's hair. "Is there something you'd like to talk about Sere?"

"I… I'm just so excited to be marrying Darien, and nervous at the same time." She looked down at the flowing white fabric that caressed her bloated stomach and smiled. The thought of being a wife and mother comforted her. Though it was old fashioned and somewhat unrealistic she'd always wanted to be a housewife with the perfect nuclear family.

"Yeah, we'll be sister-in-laws." Raye hugged her friend tight then resumed her wrestling match with Serena's long golden tresses. "Then I'm going to be an aunt… you know I'm going to spoil the little buggers right?"

Serena smiled "I figured as much… You know… Raye, I can't wait to be a mother and I know Darien is excited about becoming a father. He talks to them every night, the way he speaks to them… well, he's going to be a great dad. I just know it." Serena giggled slightly at the nightly ritual. Darien would make sure she was comfortable and warm then lay next to her and just talk about everything and anything in a baby voice.

" He sure is " Raye nodded and finally stood back admiring her work. "There, your hair's done Mrs. Shields, anything else?" Raye bowed playfully and laughed at Serena's skeptical look. "You're beautiful and I just know Darien's going to faint from seeing you." The two girls laughed, the melodic sound resonating in the private church dressing room.

******

Alan sighed as he watched Ann pout and complain. He hated it when she was unhappy and wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her that Darien wasn't worth it. Despite the fact that the two had been best friends for years Darien had always treated Ann as second. She was devoted to him and the second Serena came into his life Ann had been cast aside like garbage. "It should be me in that dressing room getting ready to marry him. This isn't fair! I HATE her!" She screamed and grabbed one of the white silk garlands framing the church doors tearing it to the ground.

"Ann, there's no need to be violent about this. There's nothing you can do, he's made his choice and you ought to let him. Trust me, in a few years he'll regret not choosing you but you know what? You're going to move on, you're going to be better than him. You'll be happy." He attempted to reason with the scorned woman but Ann showed no sign of calming. "Hey… will you look at me." It wasn't a command and as she slowly looked up at him he saw the tears in her eyes. She wasn't angry, she was heartbroken. "Why are you getting so upset about this? He's not worth it! Ann! He's an arrogant asshole and he doesn't deserve you! I mean really, he picked an easy blonde who he promptly got pregnant. No guy wants to have a family right out of high school, he's an idiot and you should let him go and open your eyes to the people who do love you!" He blushed slightly and looked at the ground to avoid her shocked and angry eyes.

"He does love me Alan! He's not an idiot, and she seduced him then somehow blackmailed him! You don't know her like I do and I'm telling you that if I let her win, If I let her complete her evil spell then… I'm going to lose him forever… then eventually… he'll lose himself." She cried and leaned against the stone wall behind her. People had already started to arrive for the ceremony and only passed by the two teens. "Yeah, just keep staring!" She shouted at a few people who'd taken an interest in her disposition.

"That's enough Ann… you know, you keep saying that Darien does love you but you know what? I think you're in denial. He's never loved you and has been blind to the fact that you love him. In that sense you two are quite alike." Alan sighed and began to walk towards the large wooden doors leading into the church. "Just… mull everything over before you do anything stupid okay?" Alan then disappeared into the decorated church to take a seat. He'd come for her and yet she was so wrapped up in her own anger, her sorrow, that she couldn't see how much she was hurting him. He'd loved her for the longest time and had been jealous of Darien. Now however, he hated the dark haired man getting married today. It was as though it was his final slam to Ann's heart and after today, Alan knew that Darien had no intentions of ever talking to Ann again. She'd been a placeholder for him until he saw something better come along.

Ann stood outside fuming. She didn't care about what Alan had to say, what did he know? He couldn't possibly understand loving someone who didn't give him the time of day, he couldn't comprehend the pain that she felt. He… wait… why was she thinking of him when she had to figure out how to stop the wedding. She had to get her thoughts together and think of a plan. Her mind kicked into hyper drive as she ran through all of her options and that's when she heard Serena's parents jabbering to each other.

"I think they're positively perfect together don't you darling?" Ilene was asking her husband who had a less than pleased look on his face. "Kenneth?" The black haired woman asked and pulled on his arm.

"Did you see her? She wasn't joking when she said she was pregnant. She looks like she's about to pop and she's getting married like that? I mean… think of all the wedding pictures with her looking like a blimp! This is so… wrong. I thought I raised my little girl to be more… proper." He threw his arms into the air. "I mean… I certainly don't object to the whole thing I just wish this had been a little different."

One word stuck in Ann's head. "Object." She whispered as if a wave of sudden realization hit her. "I can object to the marriage…" Her words were barely a whisper but held all of her emotion. _Well, it's settled then. I'll object to the whole thing._ With a renewed smile she waltzed into the church and sat next to Alan. If she was going to do this she was going to have to avoid her family. They would try and stop her.

Alan noticed her fresh smile and knitted his brow. She looked content with something and it worried him. "Ann…" She put her finger to her lips lightly as the music began to play and everyone was seated. "Ann?" He raised his voice slightly, the worry showing.

"Shut up." She snapped as the procession started. The bridesmaids and grooms men looked stunning in there gowns and suits but none so stunning as her beloved Darien. He stood at the altar, with all the confidence and pride one would expect from a proud peacock. It warmed her heart and she almost purred just taking him in. Alan heard the noise erupt from her and felt a surge of rage fill him.

"Don't do this Ann. He doesn't love you and you'll lose him as a friend." He warned as Serena walked past in her flowing white gown. The blonde's hair flowed down her back in a cascade of ringlets that came down from an intricate up do. Ann heard Alan's words but didn't care, he didn't understand what it was like for her and there was no way she was going to let her love die.

Serena reached the altar and the ceremony began to drone on in Ann's ears. Every word tore at her heart but she listened attentively for the line that would allow her to ruin the wedding. Finally the words were uttered and she jumped up drawing the attention of all the people witnessing the ceremony. "I object!" She shouted letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Sit down Ann." Darien hissed now furious that she could be so selfish. Ann simply shook her head and smiled making him redden.

"You don't really love her. You knocked her up and have to marry her now. You love me and you know it. We share something special and it's not an accident in the bedroom." The church erupted in angry conversation as Serena held her ever so soon to be husband's hand so as to prevent him from killing Ann publicly.

"Get out of here Ann. You leave my little girl alone and let her have a happy life!" Ken Tsukino shouted and pointed to the couple at the altar. "They love each other and they're about to bring life into the world… you're so negative. Get out of this holy place!" Alan stood and grabbed Ann almost violently pulling her out of the church.

"Let me go! You leave me alone Alan!" She screamed and tried to pull away from Alan's firm grasp. "I'm losing him! Let me go!" Alan couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into a tight embrace tangling his hands in her hair until she broke down and began to cry into his chest. Her sobs were that of a broken hearted woman and he wanted nothing more than to take her pain from her.

"He's not worth it Ann. He's just not. He doesn't love you and will never love you. I do though." His words quieted her sobs and drew her sharply away from him.

"You do?" She gasp with the realization that someone loved her the way she wanted to be loved. He nodded making her heart sing. He wasn't Darien but Alan was a great guy, a cute guy, a guy who loved her for who she was. What could he respond? There were no words to describe how he felt and so he pulled her lips to his as if to chase away any sadness. At first she resisted and attempted to pull away however, his persistence soon broke her resolve.

"You don't need a guy like him anyway." Alan smiled against her and stepped away just as Serena and Darien emerged from the church as husband and wife. Darien protectively shielded Serena from the couple and ushered her into the waiting white limo.

"Shame on you Ann." Ilene scolded as they emerged from the church. "I hope you're happy with yourself for ruining my daughter's wedding." Ann smiled and nodded happily. Now realizing her issue wasn't with Serena, it was Darien. She hadn't ruined Serena's wedding, she ruined Darien's wedding.


	13. Last Chpater Happy Ever After

Happy Ever After

We don't own Sailor Moon

Serena stared at her husband of five years from the passenger seat of their car as he disregarded yet another yellow light. "Slow down!" She breathed laboriously. "Darien! If you crash we're going to be delayed even further!" In her mind she was laughing at him. This was their third delivery trip and he was still just as anxious as he'd been with their first child. That had only been two days after their wedding.

This was to be their fourth child. They had the twins, Rini and Nickolas, then David one year later. This child was to be a girl Serena was hoping to name Rose. She winced as yet another labor pain hit her causing her to reminisce about the first time she'd given birth. After all the pain, Ann had appeared at the hospital and Serena was almost ready to believe Ann had actually caused the labor pains. Of course, it wasn't true. Ann had actually come to apologize, she elaborated on how wrong she'd been and how blind she had chosen to be. It was clear to her then and now that Darien was truly in love with Serena and always would be. It was also clear that Alan loved her and not long after that discovery they'd gotten engaged and then married.

"We're here!" He stopped the car violently in front of the delivery entrance and began to order the medical people around. Though she was sure the nurses and doctors were not amused she personally found the scene hilarious.

"Darien, please calm down. You're not helping the situation right now." Serena sighed as he practically threw her into the wheelchair and began rushing through the halls. "Darien!" She found herself crying out as she gripped onto the arms of the chair for dear sweet life.

"I'll relax as soon as he's delivered and you're not suffering from labor pains." He breathed and spotted the front desk to the delivery section of the hospital. "Mr. and Mrs. Chiba here!"

A young black hair man smiled at the couple from behind the desk and nodded. "Mr. Chiba your sister in law called us to let us know you were on your way, we have a room ready for your wife." Darien seemed to loosen a bit and mentally reminded himself to thank Beryl. "Room 313 sir, right down the hall." He smiled and lead them down the hall.

"Great, thank you!" Darien sighed as he followed the man down the hall. It wasn't long before they were in the room and Darien was lifting Serena out of the chair and into the hospital bed.

"Here is a change of clothes, the doctor will be in to see you soon." The man smiled and left the couple alone.

"Need any help?" Darien seemed tense and ready to jump out of his skin at a moment's notice.

"I am just fine Darien" Serena started to change into her gown before sitting down on the bed and looking at him pointedly. "You are going to behave this time?"

"I doubt it. I will feel so much better once are son is born"

"You and be both "Serena chuckled as they waited for doctor to come in and check up on her and the baby. "Ahhhh !" Serena grabbed Darien's hand when a pain shot through her. "I think they're close together." Serena looked at her husband in pain and grabbed his hand once more.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in and smiled at the two. "Let's see how things are going." The blue haired doctor examined Serena and looked at them with a twinkle in her eyes. Despite the fact that Amy had been at this a while she still loved her job. "Well it looks like you are dilated about 7 inches we are getting close." turned to the nurses. "Let's get her down to delivery she is dilating fast.

*******  
Serena smiled down at the little black hair angel who was safely tucked into the strong arms of his father. This was the part Darein loved the most; after all the pain and suffering he would hold a little miracle in his arms. "We're not done yet." Amy smiled. "You've surprised me Serena."

*******

"I can't believe we have five kids " Serena moaned at Darien just as Raye came in with the other three children. "Awww! I have a brother " Rini cried as she looked at her father who was holding little Aidan.

"Yes, and a sister " Darien laughed and pointed to Serena.  
"Wow." Rini grinned as she crossed her arms and walked over to Serena. Serena smiled as she watched her family; her three older children watching their new baby siblings sleep in their beds.

"I love you" Serena looked at Darien, her eyes tired from the deliveries.

"I love you too Serena" He answered back as they watched their kids.


	14. Update

Hey Everyone,

I wanted to let you all know my co-partner and I will be redoing MCME! So keep an eye out.


End file.
